The Three-way Delight
by JimbabweK88
Summary: [mAU] Elsa and Anna are married and they've been fantasizing about their babysitter for a while now. This short story is pure smut. There is very little story here at all. It's just a smutty scene between Elsa, Anna, and Ariel. - Arielsa, Arielsanna, Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**A Three-way Delight**

Elsa walked through the front door. Her hair was tightly woven in a braid and put up in a bun. She was exhausted from work and ready to relax. Sitting on the couch was her nineteen year-old, redheaded babysitter, Ariel. She was hired by Elsa and her wife to babysit their son, Olaf. Olaf's father was to pick him up for the weekend, but being as how Elsa and her wife both had to work and how it was the summer vacation she felt it necessary to have Ariel come over to watch their son.

Elsa plopped down on the couch. She sighed tiredly and undid a button on her blouse. Ariel was watching some romantic comedy movie while eating some popcorn from a bowl with a bottle of water sitting on the coffee table that sat two feet in front of the couch. "Did you have a rough day at the office, Misses Snow?" Ariel asked.

"Elsa. Call me Elsa. I don't like being referred to as Misses Snow outside of the office. And, yes," Elsa exhaled slowly, "today was too long. I need some rest and relaxation."

Ariel offered Elsa some popcorn. She declined the redhead's offer. Ariel put a handful of salty goodness in her mouth. She stared at Elsa making sure she was all right. "Would you like me to do anything for you, Misses Snow - er, I mean, Elsa?"

Elsa threw her head back, closed her eyes, and took in a slow, deep breath. "I'd love a foot rub, but I can wait until Anna gets home. Say, has Olaf's dad been here yet?"

"He actually just picked him up about ten minutes before you got home." Ariel slipped off the couch and began taking off Elsa's shoes.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked bringing her head forward to look at the hired babysitter.

Ariel giggled. "I'm giving you that foot rub you wanted." Elsa wasn't sure what to think at first, but once Ariel started pressing her thumbs in to the soles of her feet she couldn't object. It felt wonderful. "I've been told I'm really great at giving foot rubs."

Elsa's mind fell away as the pleasurable sensation traveled up her leg and up her spine. She let out a satisfactory moan as she inquired, "Who said that?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Aurora. She always loved having foot rubs and she told me I was the best at doing them. She was bisexual and she always had all of her partners rub her feet. She said out of all of the girls and what few boys she hooked up with, I was the best of the bunch." Ariel cocked an eyebrow and Elsa looked directly at the redhead. In a soothing, seductive voice she said, "Would you agree with that?"

Elsa's core was tingling with the lustful sensation she often felt around her wife. "Oh, God yes," she moaned.

Ariel began to slowly massage her way up Elsa. She started with the soles of her feet but then went to the balls of her feet and then to her calves. Elsa was wearing dress pants so that prevented Ariel from making full-on contact with her creamy, smooth skin, but it didn't stop Ariel from traveling up Elsa's body.

As the redhead reached her thighs she ducked under Elsa's stretched out leg and found herself sitting on her knees on the floor between Elsa's legs. She continued to massage her thighs until she found her way rubbing her fingers along the blonde's inner thighs. Elsa moaned spreading her legs wider allowing Ariel easier access to her thighs.

She wasted little time taking advantage of her situation. She moved her hand to Elsa's core and pressed against it through her pants. Elsa shuttered and cooed. She chewed on her lower lip allowing Ariel to continue. She kept her eyes locked on the redhead's. She ran her hands along Ariel's cheeks and then lost her fingers in the waves of red locks outlining Ariel's face.

Ariel pressed her hand harder against Elsa's core making her boss squirm at her touch. "You have no idea how long I've fantasized about this," Ariel susurrated. She unbuttoned Elsa's dress pants and pulled the zipper down. She began tugging on the pants trying to free them from Elsa's body. The blonde lifted her hips allowing Ariel to better remove her dress pants and when she had them pulled off she threw them somewhere behind the couch.

"You have no idea how long Anna and I have fantasized about you," Elsa admitted through a moan.

Ariel was about to press her mouth against Elsa's panty-clad core when she stopped. She raised her head to look at the blonde vixen before her. "Anna likes me, too?"

"We both like you," Elsa said breathlessly. "Now keep going." Elsa clenched her fists locking some of Ariel's hair in her grasp and forced the babysitter's face in to her crotch.

Ariel wasted no time at all. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Elsa's hot, damp core. She pressed her tongue against the panties that kept her from tasting Elsa's pussy, but she still found pleasure in having her lips this close to Elsa intimately. She jabbed her tongue against the fabric wetting it with her saliva. Elsa's pleasure was coating a spot in her panties where Ariel was jabbing her tongue and Elsa writhed at the redhead's oral technique. Ariel grinned and muffled a moan as she tasted Elsa's pleasure against her tongue through her panties.

Ariel pulled away from Elsa's core licking her lips. Being the first time tasting her boss, she loved it. Ariel stripped Elsa of her panties and tossed them behind the couch along with her pants. She spread her legs wider and mashed her mouth against Elsa's hot, damp pussy. She dug her tongue deep inside Elsa's slit and penetrated her wet, pink opening. Elsa moaned loudly while gyrating her hips at Ariel's masterful, oral skills.

Elsa unbuttoned her blouse and removed it from around her torso. She leaned up removing her undershirt and then undid her bra as fast as possible. Once her breasts were free of their confines, Ariel maneuvered her hands up Elsa's toned, sweaty body and cupped her breasts. She kneaded the soft mounds and toyed with the erect nipples. She kept her tongue inside Elsa the entire time.

"Oh my God," Elsa moaned loudly. She felt the tingling sensation from earlier building up inside her core. She could feel her orgasm rising with intensity with each thrust of Ariel's tongue. The redhead pulled her face away from Elsa's core along with her tongue leaving Elsa's body. The blonde's pleasure coated Ariel's chin and Elsa found it to be extremely hot. Her orgasm began to dissipate as Ariel was no longer pleasuring her, but that didn't mean Elsa still wasn't enjoying the time with the babysitter.

Elsa leaned forward cupping Ariel's cheeks. She kissed the redhead, jabbing her tongue in Ariel's mouth. She could taste her own fluids on Ariel's tongue. As if she could possibly be anymore turned on, Elsa's found herself being more turned on by tasting herself in the redhead's mouth. Elsa began massaging her own clit as she kissed Ariel deeply and passionately. She felt her orgasm building back up with each stroke at her clitoris.

Ariel pulled away from the kiss and shoved Elsa back in to the couch forcefully. "I never said I was done with you," Ariel growled.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at Ariel's show of domination and found it to be a huge turn-on. She spread her legs and let Ariel do her work. She rubbed her index finger and her middle finger between Elsa's wet lips, lubricating them with her pleasure. "Does Anna ever fuck you with a toy?"

"We-we have a strap-on we-we use on each other sometimes," Elsa stammered.

Ariel smirked. "Good, then this should be okay." Ariel inserted both fingers inside Elsa and she winced in pain for a second before moaning in pleasure. Ariel brought her lips down to Elsa's erect clit and began sucking on it. She thrust her fingers in and out of Elsa while sucking and teasing her clitoris with her tongue. She used her other hand to squeeze and slap Elsa's breasts.

The blonde writhed with pleasure. With each thrust of Ariel's fingers and with sucking on her clit she could feel her orgasm building up inside of her again. It wasn't long this time before Elsa was screaming the redhead's name as she came with ferocity all over her fingers. She contracted around Ariel's fingers as she came which caused Ariel to wince in pain and also break character.

Ariel smirked and looked up at Elsa as she slid her wet fingers from Elsa's pussy. "I've never had anyone do that to me before. I've never had my fingers crushed inside a vagina," she giggled.

Elsa giggled along with Ariel. She sat up taking the girl's lips against her own as they kissed. Elsa grabbed Ariel's wrist and brought her fingers to their mouths. They each licked at her fingers cleaning them of Elsa's pleasure and then kissed once more trading not only saliva, but Elsa's cum.

The blonde pulled Ariel up on to the couch and placed her down on the cushions. She crawled on top of the babysitter and began massaging her breasts through her shirt. She then slid her hand up under the shirt and began massaging Ariel's smaller breast through her bra. She wasted very little time as she pulled the redhead's shirt off of her and undid her bra. Elsa kissed her way down Ariel's chin, to her neck, around her collar bone, and then capped it off by sucking an erect, pink nipple in-between her lips.

Ariel arched her back at Elsa's nipple sucking and moaned her bosses name. "Oh, my God, Misses Snow."

Elsa pulled up from Ariel's nipple letting the pink nub plop from her mouth. "Elsa," Elsa moaned. "Call me Elsa." She lowered her head back to Ariel's other breast and began sucking on it. She caressed her hands down Ariel's sides and stopped at her waist. She positioned a leg on either side of Ariel's thighs and unbuttoned her pants. She pulled down the zipper and rather than removing the pants completely she just slid her hand in her pants. Her core was radiating heat and as she maneuvered a finger between Ariel's thighs she could feel a bit of wetness lining her lips.

Elsa grinned as she kept Ariel's nipple between her lips. She repositioned herself so her leg along the edge of the couch was between Ariel's legs and she brought it up forcing the redhead to spread her legs apart. This gave her easier access to Ariel's hot, wanting core. She cupped her pussy stroking her middle finger along the opening of Ariel's pussy. The babysitter squirmed under Elsa and moaned her name yet again, this time calling her Elsa.

Rather than penetrating the nineteen year old with her finger, she brought her hand up a bit and pressed her wet fingers against Ariel's clitoris. She began rubbing it and massaging it causing Ariel to gasp with pleasure. She arched her back mashing her breast in to Elsa's face. The blonde didn't care though. She had wanted this since the day she and Anna had hired her to babysit Olaf.

As Elsa massaged and rubbed Ariel's bundle of erect nerves, she squirmed and moaned a lot more. She gasped and squealed with delight. She brought her hands up around Elsa's back. She dug her fingers in her skin and raked them down along the side of her back. The pain didn't even faze Elsa. In fact, she found it very erotic. She pulled her mouth away from Ariel's breast and brought her lips up to Ariel's. She kissed her passionately yet with roughness showing how much she was in to this. "Cum for me," she whispered between kisses. "Cum for me..."

Ariel dug the heels of her feet in to the cushion of the couch and lifted her hips. She began to spasm under Elsa and broke away from their kiss shouting, "Oh holy fuck!" As her thighs quivered and as her hips bucked with Elsa's clitoral play, she dropped her ass back to the couch and lifted her shoulders screaming, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

With that Elsa felt Ariel's wetness line the tips of her fingers and leave her panties a sopping, wet mess. She pulled her hand from Ariel's pants and kissed the redhead again with a grin strewn across her lips. She massaged Ariel's breasts with both hands wiping her pleasure along her soft mounds. Elsa made her way back down to Ariel's breasts and licked her cum from her breast before taking a nipple back in her mouth. She nursed from the nineteen year old while Ariel lay there on the couch catching her breath and tracing a circle with her fingers along Elsa's smooth back.

Their dreams had both seemed to be fulfilled until the front door opened. Anna walked through the front door kicking her shoes off. She saw her wife lying on top of their topless babysitter suckling at her breast. She blushed. "Well," Anna said breathily, "isn't this just a site?"

Elsa lifted her head from Ariel's reddened nipple and grinned seductively at her wife. She pulled herself from the couch and strutted over to her beautiful Anna. She grabbed her pigtails and pulled her in for a kiss. "How was work?" She whispered.

"Just another day," she replied softly. "I think my night just got better, though. Olaf isn't here is he?"

Elsa shook her head as she bit her lower lip. "His dad already picked him up."

Anna peeked around Elsa's shoulder at Ariel laying on the couch, topless. Her cheeks filled with a crimson blush. "She has perky tits."

"Just like we always imagined," Elsa grinned. "You want to suck on them?"

Anna brought her eyes back to Elsa's. She didn't even have to reply. Elsa grinned walking backwards pulling Anna along by her pigtails. Elsa moved the coffee table out of the way and offered her hand to the babysitter. Ariel took it and Elsa pulled her up off of the couch. She stood between the wives.

Ariel tucked a strand of copper-toned hair behind Anna's ear. "I hear you and Elsa have fantasized about me?" She grinned.

Anna's flushed cheeks spread throughout her face. She was as bright as a tomato. "I- we- I- I mean, we- uh-"

Ariel brought a finger to Anna's lips. She giggled at Anna's nervousness. "It's okay," she reassured Anna. "Think of me as another one of your sex toys. Use me as you want."

Anna's eyes widened. She looked at Elsa who was lusting over the younger woman. She gave a quick glance to her wife and nodded her head giving Anna the go-ahead. Anna was still considerably nervous as she had never been part of a threesome before. "I, uh, I don't... Do I kiss... I mean, I can kiss-"

Anna was cut off as Ariel pressed her lips against Anna's. She brought one hand around Anna's waist and another around her neck holding her comfortingly. Elsa brought her hands around Ariel's back and cupped her delicate, soft breasts in her hands. She played with her nipples as Ariel kept her lips locked with Anna's. She brought her hands down Ariel's slender body and then slipped her pants and her panties down her legs. Ariel stepped out of them and then Elsa went back to fondling her breasts.

"Just let it go," Elsa whispered to her wife. "Enjoy the kiss and let your insecurities fade away."

Anna loosened up a bit and felt a bit of the tension leave her body. She stepped forward pressing her body against Ariel's. She brought her hands up her thighs and gripped her waist. She then brought her hands around Ariel and around Elsa who was standing behind her. The babysitter was sandwiched between the two wives.

Elsa removed her hands from Ariel's breasts and began tugging at Anna's shirt. Ariel tugged at it to until Anna let them remove the shift from her body. She lifted her arms in the air breaking away from Ariel's lips long enough to let the shirt pass by. When it was removed from her body she mashed her lips against Ariel's once more and this time cupped the younger girl's breasts.

"Oh, they are perky," Anna cooed.

Ariel giggled. "Let's see how perky yours are."

Ariel reached behind Anna and undid her bra. She let it fall away from her chest. Her pink nipples stood erect and pointing directly at Ariel. "They're beautiful," Ariel whispered as she brought her mouth down to the left breast.

"They've always been beautiful," Elsa added. She stepped out from behind Ariel and took Anna's other breast in her mouth. The wave of new sensations coursing through Anna's body was enough to immediately send her over the edge. She placed her hands on the back of both girls' heads and sat down on the couch. Neither girl let a breast fall from her mouth. She continued to suckle and nibble at her nipples.

Elsa placed a hand on Ariel's back and caressed her skin. She slapped her ass and then brought her fingers to her hot, wanting pussy. She caressed her labia with her middle finger and ring finger and then slipped her middle finger inside Ariel's opening.

Ariel bit down a little too hard as the finger entered her which caused Anna to react by jerking away. Her saliva-covered nipples came free from both girl's mouths. Elsa took the nipple she had been sucking on back in her mouth as she slid her finger in and out of Ariel's pussy.

Ariel bit down on her lower lip moaning in pleasure. She buried her face in Anna's breast and muffled a loud cry as she felt an orgasm readying to explode from within her. Elsa pulled away from Anna's breast letting it plop back to her chest. She kissed her way down Ariel's lower back and bit at her ass cheek gently. She made her way to Ariel's core and began licking across the wet lips savoring the girl's taste.

Ariel moaned loudly taking Anna's nipple back in her mouth. She brought her hands up Anna's legs and unbuttoned her pants. Anna lifted her hips so Ariel could pull them down. She freed Elsa's wife of her clothing and without much warning buried her face in-between Anna's thighs. Anna shrieked in surprise as Ariel ran her tongue between Anna's wet labia. She ran her tongue over her opening, up and across her urethra and then stopped long enough to run her tongue across her erect clit. Anna squirmed and moaned at Ariel's work and then Ariel made her way back down Anna's pussy with her tongue.

Ariel cupped her core with her entire mouth and began penetrating the copper haired woman with her tongue. Her pleasure coated her tongue and she tasted wonderful, Ariel thought. Elsa kept working her finger in and out or Ariel while licking up and down her slit. She bucked her hips in to Elsa's finger while continuing to eat out Anna.

Anna ran her hands through Ariel's soft, red hair running her fingernails along her scalp. This motivated Ariel to continue her oral onslaught of Anna's pussy until she had her writhing and screaming with an orgasm. Ariel felt her own orgasm building up and knew it wasn't long before she would be dripping pleasure all over Elsa's finger and lips.

Anna bucked her lips as she gasped for air. The complete sensation of Ariel's masterful tongue work was too much for Anna to bare. She thrust her hips in to Ariel's face and shivered and groaned as she came in her mouth. Ariel didn't let loose though. She swallowed what she could manage to get in her mouth and then pulled away. She moaned at Elsa's work on her own body and then wiped her chin. She then sucked on Anna's very sensitive clitoris which caused her to lift her hips from the couch and squeal in pleasure. She pulled at Ariel's hair which turned her on immensely as the wave of pleasure and pain coursed through her body. She bucked her hips one last time and came on Elsa's finger and on her lips.

Elsa pulled away from Ariel feeling satisfied and stood up. She watched their babysitter going to town on her wife and couldn't help but rub her own clit as she went to their bedroom.

Anna pulled Ariel up on to the couch then laid back on the cushions. She leaned her head back on the cushion and told Ariel to sit on her face. She obliged kindly and lowered her pussy to Anna's mouth. Anna stuck her tongue out and sucked on Ariel's labia. She brought her arms around Ariel's thighs and dug her fingers in her soft, firm ass. Ariel ground her pussy along Anna's mouth brushing her clit across her nose. Ariel threw her head back and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a deep, guttural moan feeling herself ready to cum once more.

Elsa came back to the living room wearing a purple strap-on. She gently put her hand on Ariel's throat and kissed her as she ground her pussy hard against Anna's face. Elsa could taste her wife's cum in her babysitter's mouth and she loved it. She broke away from the kiss and got between Anna's legs. She gripped the strap-on and placed the tip just outside of Anna's opening. Knowing what she was about to do, Anna lifted her hips slightly and allowed Elsa easier access to her pussy. She stuck it in slowly and once it was in position she began to slowly thrust her hips.

Anna moaned in to Ariel's pussy as Ariel moaned aloud pulling at her hair due to the pleasure building up inside of her. Elsa's thrust became faster and harder as Anna's pleasure lubricated the toy. Elsa gripped Anna's waist and lifted her slightly off of the couch. She grabbed a spare pillow from the couch and placed it under her wife's lower back. She kept her grip on Anna's thighs and thrust her hips. Elsa began to brush her thumb along Anna's erect clitoris which caused her to writhe with more pleasure.

Anna caressed her hands up Ariel's body until she met the girl's breasts. She fondled her nipples and continued to lick and suck as Ariel's pussy as she ground her hips along her mouth and nose. It wasn't long before Ariel was hunched over ready to explode. Anna brought her face up just enough to suck on the redhead's clit which also happened to be just enough to send her over the edge. Ariel groaned Anna's name and then went limp falling from the couch and on to the floor.

Being free of Ariel's weight on her face, Anna sat up mashing her lips against Elsa's. Elsa tasted the sweet nectar from Ariel on her wife's lips and continued to thrust faster and faster in to Anna. She wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her tightly as her orgasm ripped through her body and left her shuddering and shivering in Elsa's arms. She slowed her thrusting until she came to a stop and then pulled the strap-on out of her wife. It was covered with Anna's pleasure. Elsa leaned her wife back on to the couch lowering her own body down on top of her. She kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Elsa whispered.

"I love you, too," Anna whispered.

"I love you both," Ariel giggled from the floor. "That was absolutely amazing! We need to do that more often."

Elsa stared in to her wife's green eyes. "We will need you all weekend," she grinned.

Anna giggled and Ariel cooed with delight.

* * *

**This was my first time writing threesome smut. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Prepare for smut from beginning to end. Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Some time a little after noon on Saturday-**

The bedroom door burst open. Elsa held their babysitter's left hand while Anna held her right hand. Ariel was giggling uncontrollably as her bosses were lining her neck with sensual kisses. Her nipples were erect beneath her shirt and each kiss sent another wave of lust down to her core.

Anna kissed her way up Ariel's neck and to her jaw line. She brushed her hair behind her ear and kept heading up. When she reached Ariel's ear she sucked on her earlobe and the babysitter gasped suddenly. She cooed Anna's name under her breath as another tingling feeling caused her panties to dampen.

Elsa kissed the other side of her neck slowly and softly. She hooked a finger in her shirt and pulled the collar away exposing Ariel's collarbone. She lined it with sweet, passionate kisses until she reached the center of her neck. She then ran her tongue up the center of Ariel's neck and stopped at her chin.

Their eyes met. Both women had beautiful blue eyes, but how Elsa's eyes were light and sparkly like light refracting off of ice, Ariel's eyes were darker and resembled the ocean on a calm, summer's night. Ariel's breathing was heavy as Anna continued her assault on her earlobe. Elsa smiled seductively and slowly brought her hand up from the redhead's hand and curved it behind her neck and beneath her hair. She brought Ariel's face close to her own and they connected lips.

Their lips smacked together with each passionate, caring kiss. Ariel took her free hand and ran it all down Elsa's back. She ran it over her hips and stopped as she felt her hand reach her boss's ass. She gave it a light squeeze which caused Elsa to coo, but the soft, affectionate sound was lost in Ariel's mouth. Both of their lips curved up as they both smiled while kissing each other.

Anna pulled away with her lips still around Ariel's earlobe. The cartilage popped out from between Anna's lips and she kissed her way back down Ariel's neck. Her eyes lifted to see her wife and her babysitter making out. She felt a lot of heat build in her core. She was getting wet and horny and she loved every second of it.

Anna pulled Ariel's hair away from her neck and kissed her way behind the redhead. As she kept kissing her neck she eventually came to Elsa's hand. She threw Ariel's hair around her shoulder and then grabbed Elsa's wrist. She took her wife's index finger and sucked on it sensually. Elsa moved her finger slowly in Anna's mouth grazing her trimmed fingernail along Anna's tongue. Both women were slowly get wet with passion.

Anna pulled Elsa's finger from her mouth and gently let it drop from her grasp. She curved her hands slowly around Ariel's chest and took her breasts in her hands. She could feel her babysitter's erect nipples through her shirt and her bra. She squeezed the soft mounds firmly and went back to kissing her neck. Ariel shuddered with pleasure and both wives giggled.-

They made their way further into Elsa's and Anna's room. They brushed passed a chair that sat in the corner of the room before making their way to Elsa's and Anna's bed. It sat about four feet up off of the ground with thick, soft mattresses. There were four, large pillows on the bed and the bedspread was white as snow. The headboard sat next to the wall and was made of solid oak. Elsa and Anna grinned devilishly as they both threw Ariel on to the bed.

The nineteen year old babysitter gasped when she landed on the mattress. She brought her legs high up in the air and began undoing her pants. Elsa and Anna crawled up on to the bed slowly peering down at the redhead with lustful eyes ready to devour their prey. Ariel bit down on her lower lip and shifted her eyes watching the two older women stalk her. She felt giddy inside knowing what was to come. She threw her pants across the room and put her hand on her hot, wanting core. She could feel her pleasure soaking through her panties.

Elsa and Anna both lunged at Ariel. They each began kissing a cheek while squeezing a breast. Ariel gasped deeply as she massaged her erect clitoris through her silk panties. Elsa and Anna made their way to Ariel's lips. They shared a three-way kiss. Anna ran her hand down Ariel's torso and tucked it up under her shirt. She slowly made her way back up the redhead's torso and then placed her hand gently on Ariel's soft mound. She squeezed the breast through her bra and then pulled at the erect nipple. Ariel squirmed as they all continued to make out with each other.

Elsa wasted little time in making her way down to Ariel's core. Ariel was still rubbing and massaging her clit but that didn't stop the blonde. She placed her fingers just outside Ariel's wet opening and pressed at it. Ariel broke away from their kiss gasping at the pleasure surging through her core. Elsa's finger collected her pleasure through the silk panties and brought them up to her face. Rather than sucking them clean she offered her fingers to her wife. Anna accepted and sucked Ariel's pleasure from her wife's fingers.

Ariel melted at the sight.

They all returned to kissing each other as Elsa's hand made its way back down to Ariel's core. She went right back to where she was before except this time rather than teasing her babysitter through her soaking wet panties, she curled her index finger under the undergarment and pulled it away exposing Ariel's glistening labia. She pressed her fingers in to Ariel's wet lips and let her fingers collect her pleasure. Ariel moaned loudly at all of the sensations coursing through her body.

"I've never been in any position like this until yesterday," Ariel moaned.

Elsa and Anna lifted their heads and stared in to each other's eyes. They grinned alluringly at each other and then kissed each other. When they pulled away a string of saliva bridged their lips. Ariel brought her free hand up and broke the string of saliva with her index finger. She stuck the finger in her mouth savoring the taste of the wives.

"Today will be even more fun," Elsa smirked with lust coating every word.

"That we can promise," Anna added with an alluring wink.

Ariel moaned again.

Anna brought her hand out from under Ariel's shirt and caressed Ariel's arm. She wrapped her fingers gently around Ariel's wrist and pulled it away from her clit. She brought Ariel's hand to her face and sniffed at her glistening fingers. "You smell so delicious," Anna whispered. She then began sucking on Ariel's fingers.

Elsa, meanwhile, traced her hands up Ariel's slit and to the hemline of her panties. She pulled at them wanting them to come off. Ariel dug the heels of her feet in to the mattress and lifted her hips. Elsa pulled the panties from Ariel's core and off of her legs. She let the silky, wet undergarments dangle from her finger. She brought them to her face and took in a deep whiff -inhaling Ariel's lustful scent.

"You do smell good," she agreed.

She found the wet spot on Ariel's panties and sucked at it savoring her juices. Ariel gasped at the sight squeezing her thighs together. Anna stuck her hand between Ariel's thighs and parted them. She slowly made her way down Ariel's body. She maneuvered her way between the redhead's legs and lifted them. She began kissing softly and sensually behind her left knee. Ariel's skin immediately became rigid with goose bumps. She squirmed at the pleasure filling her core and her breasts. She smacked her hand down on the bed and grabbed a handful of white bed sheet.

Anna kept kissing her way down Ariel's leg slowly and teasingly. She reached her thighs while tracing her fingers down Ariel's right thigh. The babysitter shivered with delight and then giggled. She arched her back and dug her rear in to their bed.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "You like this? You like us?"

"I love you! Both!" Ariel shouted passionately.

Elsa stroked her head along Ariel's forehead and through her red, wavy hair. "Good," she said adoringly. She lowered her lips down to Ariel's and began kissing her once again.

Anna traced her lips along Ariel's inner thigh. A tingling sensation rocked Ariel's wet, dripping core as well as a ticklish feeling from Anna's lips against her sensitive skin. She squirmed and giggled in to Elsa's mouth. Elsa stuck her tongue in Ariel's mouth and ran it along the redhead's tongue tasting her again.

Anna placed both hands on Ariel's inner thighs and parted them as far as they could go without making it uncomfortable. Ariel's pink, wet core was there ready and wanting to be devoured. Anna licked her lips at the sight. She could see Ariel's labia glistening with the sunlight pouring into the room. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold. She wasted little time!

Anna lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Ariel's soft, wet labia. Ariel jerked a bit. Elsa brought her leg over Ariel's torso and lowered her body down on to Ariel's to keep her in place while continuing to make out with her. She knew just how well Anna could eat pussy and she wanted Ariel to feel every bit of it.

Anna's lips suctioned themselves around Ariel's wet core. Her mouth dripped with saliva which only added to the lubrication. She brought her tongue forward and traced it along Ariel's labia. The spot was extremely sensitive and Ariel squirmed beneath Elsa's weight at the pleasure coursing through her body. Elsa brought her hands from Ariel's wavy hair and placed them on her clothed breasts. She squeezed them and massaged them and toyed with her erect nipples through the clothing.

Anna traced her tongue along the left side of Ariel's wet lips and made her way up towards her erect clitoris. She stopped just before grazing it with her tongue and then focused on her right side. She was collecting Ariel's pleasure all on her tongue and savoring every sweet taste that she swallowed.

Anna kept her hands on Ariel's thighs and squeezed at the erogenous zones. She then brought her bottom lip a little further in to Ariel's swollen pussy and closed her mouth running her jaw up the wet slit. When her lips met she sucked at Ariel's clit and pinned it behind her top, front teeth and against the roof of her mouth with her tongue rapidly running across the erect organ.

Ariel squirmed more at the pleasure coursing through her body and overpowered Anna's hands. Her thighs squeezed around Anna's head as she kept sucking at the clit. Ariel broke away from Elsa's kiss and began bucking her hips in to Anna's face. She felt ready to explode.

Anna kept sucking on Ariel's clit vigorously knowing her babysitter was soon to cum. She didn't let up. Elsa lowered her lips to Ariel's neck and began kissing her again. The combination of pleasure built up inside of her was too much to bear. She bucked her hips one final time before exploding in to her orgasm.

Her vaginal walls contracted and her thighs squeezed as tightly as they could around Anna's head. Anna kept the clitoris pinned to the roof of her mouth behind her teeth with her tongue running across it. Her pleasure poured forth from her wanting core and coated Anna's chin in a warm, clear liquid. It ran down her slit and on to the bed sheets. She shuddered in pleasure and moaned loudly calling out Anna's name.

Her hairline was drenched in sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and passion for the two beautiful wives that she lay with.

When Anna pulled her face away from Ariel's dripping pussy she wiped her lips and her chin on her shirt. She crawled back to Ariel and Elsa and pulled lightly at her wife's hair. Elsa gasped as she lifted her head. She made out with her sharing Ariel's pleasure.

Ariel watched breathlessly and felt a euphoria wash over her that she hadn't felt before with any previous girl. She was limp on Elsa's and Anna's bed. She began giggling uncontrollably again as the aftermath of her orgasm rocked her body.

"I want that again," she said breathlessly.

Elsa and Anna grinned at each other. They pulled at Ariel's shirt. The redhead sat up allowing easier access to remove her shirt. They threw it across the room and attacked Ariel's breasts through her satin, red bra. They pulled the strap off of her shoulders and brought the cups down exposing her breasts and her erect, pink nipples. Anna and Elsa each wrapped their lips around a nipple and began sucking at it.

"Oh my God," Ariel groaned. "You two," she shuddered, "are too wonderful to me."

Elsa lowered her hand to Ariel's dripping core and began teasing her clitoris. Ariel's eyes widened at the surprise and she bit down on her lower lip. After an orgasm the clitoris is extremely sensitive and knowing this Elsa couldn't resist teasing her. She gently ran her fingers over the erogenous zone and grazed it with her trimmed nails. Ariel squeaked out a moan.

Anna and Elsa pulled their lips away from Ariel's nipples letting the pink nubs plop out of their mouths. They turned their attention to each other and began making out. Anna's and Elsa's lips collided and their tongue met. Elsa learned she loved the taste of Ariel on her wife's tongue. It drove her wild. She could feel her panties getting wetter with each passing moment and she knew Anna was just as wet. She loved performing oral sex and it always made her drip.

Elsa ran her fingers between Ariel's lips collecting more of her pleasure for lubrication. She teased her middle finger just outside Ariel's wet opening. Ariel began bucking her hips once again wanting Elsa's to enter her. The blonde continued making out with her wife.

Anna brought her hands to Elsa's pants and unbuttoned them. She slid them passed Elsa's hips and down her ass. She cupped her wife's hot, wet sex through her panties and felt the heat against her hand. It brought her a lot of pleasure to know her wife was aroused.

Ariel watched Anna tease Elsa and felt really hot. She could tell her cheeks were flushed. She could feel the heat radiating from them. She pulled herself out from between Anna and Elsa. The two wives broke away from their kiss and stared at Ariel quizzically.

"You're not done yet, are you?" Elsa asked breathing heavily as Anna continued to tease her.

Ariel shook her head. "I want watch you two fuck each other. I want to watch you two make love while I finger myself. I want to be your voyeur."

Elsa and Anna turned their heads back to each other. "That's actually really hot," Anna admitted.

"It is," Elsa agreed. They turned back to Ariel. "Go sit in that chair," Elsa said pointing at the chair sitting in the corner of the room.

A huge smile took over Ariel's lips. She jumped off of the bed and made her way to the chair clapping lightly and excitedly to herself. She sat down and threw a leg over the armrest of the chair giving herself perfect admittance to her wanting sex. She became a spectator to the wives as they went about caressing each other lovingly.

Elsa kissed Anna lightly yet passionately. She caressed her fingers along her soft, warm cheeks. Anna brought her hands around Elsa's waist and gripped her wife firmly. She curled her fingers up under Elsa's shirt and lifted it up. They broke away from their kiss as Anna removed Elsa's shirt. Her breasts were contained in a black, silky bra. Elsa wasted little time in reciprocating the action. She removed Anna's shirt and looked at her chest. She was in a white, cotton bra that clasped in the bra. Taking full advantage of the front-clasping bra, Elsa removed it and stripped her wife of the undergarment. She quickly brought her lips to Anna's hard, pink nipples.

Anna threw her head back at the pleasure. She stroked Elsa's hair and let out a quieted moan. Ariel observed Elsa sucking on Anna's nipple and began teasing herself. She pulled at her own nipples and very lightly ran her middle finger over her clitoris just as Elsa had been doing before. A shiver went up her spine and she cooed softly.

Anna ran her hands all through Elsa's straight, blonde hair and stopped at her bra. She began messing with it until it came undone. She pulled it from Elsa's chest and pushed her wife away from her breasts. Elsa fell back on to the bed and Anna crawled over her. Elsa stared up at her with lust in her eyes. She reached up and undid Anna's pants. She pulled them down over her soft ass along with her panties while not breaking eye contact.

The strawberry blonde and maneuvered herself accordingly to get rid of the articles of clothing. She threw them away from the bed and gently rested her body on to Elsa's. Their breasts pressed against each other and they held each other in a loving embrace while they kissed each other.

Ariel was in awe at their love for each other. She continued teasing herself while watching Elsa and Anna rev each other up. The bedroom was filled with such raw passion and lust that the only thing missing was Aphrodite herself.

Ariel lowered her hand away from her clitoris and began massaging her labia. Her lips were wet and soft and filled with nerve endings that sent waves of passion coursing through her body and up her spine. She could barely keep her eyes open at the amount of pleasure filling her core.

Anna placed herself between Elsa's legs. She straddled Elsa's core. Elsa ran her hands up and down Anna's back. She loved the feeling of her wife against her body. She felt at peace as if nothing could go wrong when she was this close to Anna. She then tucked her hands under Anna's panties and rested her soft, delicate hands on Anna's round, firm ass. She gave her wife a gentle squeeze and Anna lightly thrust her hips in to Elsa's. Their clits gently grazed each other's and both women let out an audible moan.

Anna continued to grinding her hips in to Elsa's enjoying the feeling of her clit rubbing against Elsa's through their panties. They were growing increasingly wet and the dark, damp spots in the underwear were proof of that. Anna ground her hips harder and faster in to Elsa's. Elsa continued to moan with each thrust. She buried her face in Anna's neck and Anna loved the feeling of her wife's hot breath against her sensitive neck.

Elsa began reciprocated by buck her hips along with Anna's. The bed began to shake and the headboard began to tap against the wall. At the sound of the headboard against the wall, Ariel forced her eyes open and saw Anna and Elsa thrusting in to each other. She could see the damp spots in their panties clear as day and immediately stuck a finger inside of her wet, tight pussy. She ran her finger along the upper wall of her vagina and gasped at the amount of pleasure consuming her. She continued to pleasuring her g-spot while playing with her erect nipples.

As the solid oak headboard kept hitting the wall faster and harder, Anna and Elsa squirmed and moaned loudly. Their panties were soaked with their own pleasure and soon they were about to be dripping with pleasure. Both girls felt their orgasms coming up. As Anna ground faster and faster in to Elsa's hips she felt a wave of euphoria consume her mind. It was a feeling of high that consumed her brain and shot down her spine as her vaginal walls contracted and pleasure spilled forth from between her wet lips. She lifted her head to the heavens and cried out Elsa's name in pure, blissful pleasure. Her panties were slimy and sopping wet with her own pleasure as she kept grinding her hips in to Elsa's. She wasn't going to stop until her wife had reached her orgasm as well.

The headboard kept ramming in to the wall and watching her wife cum was so titillating to Elsa. Her nipples stood straight up and her clitoris was as hard at it could possibly be. Elsa dug her elbows in to the bed and arched her back up letting her breasts raise. She was on the verge of climaxing and she was ready! Her jaw went slack as she tried to scream, but only silence came forth. She bucked her hips with force as she came hard against her wife. Her arms gave out and her back fell to the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and both Anna and Elsa were dripping in sweat. Elsa marveled at her wife's beauty in the sunlight. Her glistening body shined like a trophy and appropriately so because Elsa felt like a winner.

"That was amazing," Anna whispered to her wife breathlessly.

Elsa just nodded her head unable to speak. She then took in a deep breath and flipped Anna on her back. Elsa rolled over on to Anna and the strawberry blonde grinned alluringly at her wife. Elsa pressed her lips tenderly to Anna's. She lifted her hips and took off her panties. She opened her eyes and looked toward Ariel. She grinned mid-kiss and threw them to her.

Ariel, busy fingering herself, was caught off guard when Elsa's wet panties landed on her foot. It startled her. She opened her eyes and reached for them. Seeing that Elsa was without panties she grinned. She found the huge wet spot on them and inhaled Elsa's lustful scent. The smell of her sex caused her to finger herself faster. She averted her eyes back to the bed and watched as Elsa and Anna were readying for a new position.

Elsa lowered her wet pussy to Anna's mouth. She lowered her body on top of Anna's and face was hovering over Anna's panty-clad core. She removed her underwear and tossed them off of the bed. Anna began sucking at Elsa's labia. The wonderful feeling of lust and desire overtook her body as she shivered on top of her wife. Anna cooed at Elsa's shivering but it was lost as she face deep between Elsa's legs.

Elsa used her index finger and her middle finger to part Anna's labia. Her moist, pink core glistened. Elsa salivated at the sight. She lowered her head to her wife's pussy and began sucking at the pink folds. Anna's toes curled in pleasure and her leg began to slightly squirm.

Anna's pussy dripped with more pleasure as Elsa sucked on it. Anna brought her hands to Elsa's ass and squeezed her cheeks gently. She stuck her tongue out and buried it in Elsa's wet opening. She began thrusting her face forward with her tongue penetrating Elsa's core. Elsa lifted her head from Anna's pink, pussy and moaned loudly.

Ariel continued to watch Elsa and Anna while fingering herself and inhaling Elsa's sex through her panties. She desperately wanted clitoral stimulation so she dropped the panties to her chest and began massaging her erect organ. The feeling of another orgasm began to fill in her groin. She bucked at her playful hands and squeaked out several moans.

Anna continued thrusting her tongue in and out of Elsa's pussy. Her pleasure coated her tongue and ran into her mouth. Her strawberry blonde hair was a mess underneath her. Her face was lined with sweat and hair clung to her forehead. She lifted a hand and smacked Elsa's ass. Elsa cried out with pleasure and lustfully returned her head between Anna's legs.

She sucked at Anna's clitoris the same way Anna had sucked at Ariel's. Anna clenched her eyes shut feeling the pleasure consume her body. She kept thrusting her tongue in and out of Elsa while repeatedly squeezing and slapping her ass. Both wives curled their toes in pleasure as they both felt orgasm coming up.

Anna brought her tongue out from Elsa's core and licked her lip glistening lips. Elsa tasted so wonderful to Anna just Anna tasted wonderful to Elsa. They loved each other in every way the word could possibly mean. The especially loved sharing Ariel seeing as they both had the same fantasy.

Anna began sucking at Elsa's clit and Elsa squirmed with her wife's clit in her own mouth. They both squirmed together as their second orgasms approached. Elsa brought a hand forward and placed it between Anna's thighs. She teased the wet, pink opening with her middle finger and slowly slid it inside of her. Anna cried out before going back to suck on Elsa's clit. The immense pleasure was far too much for her. She bucked her hips and almost as quickly as Elsa had her finger in her wife, her wife was cumming. Elsa felt like a goddess.

Anna kept Elsa's clit tucked behind her upper teeth and pinned to the roof of her mouth her tongue running across it. Elsa planted both hands on the mattress and lifted her upper body slightly. She threw her head back feeling her orgasm ready to explode out of her. Anna continued pleasuring the clit until Elsa finally couldn't take anymore.

Elsa squirmed, shuddered, and screamed. She came with such ferocity that she squirted a little and it covered Anna's face, wetting her hair and the bed sheets beneath her. She didn't let that stop her though. She kept sucking at the clitoris and didn't stop. Elsa's arms got weak and fell back on top of Anna. She writhed in pleasure and became a puddle to her wife.

As Ariel watched both Anna and Elsa cum, she too couldn't hold it in any longer. At seeing the two ladies orgasm a second time she felt herself nearing her own orgasm. She continued running her finger along her g-spot while lowering her other hand to her from her erect nipples to her erect clitoris. She massaged it tenderly.

She continued her assault inside her core and outside it as well. She was dripping pleasure on to the chair and when she finally watched Elsa writhing on top of her wife she couldn't hold it back any longer. She thrust her hips in to the hands and squealed as both wives were cuddling each other lovingly. She finally came.

Ariel pulled her finger out of her and noticed the sticky, clear fluid coating her finger and running down her hand. She continued massaging her clit because it felt so wonderful, but she did it at a slower pace. She shivered and then took in a deep breath. She noticed Elsa and Anna staring at her with mischievous grins strewn across their lips.

Elsa finally gathered her strength. The wives parted their bodies and both sat up on their knees. They both motioned for Ariel to rejoin them on their bed. She smiled coyly and stood up from the chair. Her legs were very weak and nearly collapsed. She caught herself though and stumbled her way to the bed. She lifted herself on to the mattress and rejoined the girls.

Elsa and Anna both kissed her sharing another three-way kiss with their babysitter. Ariel fell back on to the mattress with both Elsa and Anna on top of her. It pleased her immensely to know that she was finally living out her dream since she started babysitting for the Snow family.

Ariel wrapped her arms around the older women as they all continued to kiss each other. She loved tasting the two women on each other's lips. She so desperately wanted more of them and more of them she was about to get.

Anna lifted herself up and crawled off of the bed. Elsa and Ariel continued to make out with each other. Ariel ran her fingernails lightly over Elsa's back. The blonde shivered and cooed. They're breasts were pressed together and Elsa was still glistening with sweat. Ariel was shining in the sunlight but she wasn't nearly as sweaty as Elsa was.

The bed shifted as Anna had returned. Elsa and Ariel lifted their heads to see Anna wearing their purple strap-on. Elsa's eyes widened and her heart began pounding with excitement. She rolled over on to her back and spread her legs exposing her wet, pink core. She looked at Ariel and smirked.

"I want your pussy sitting on my lips," she demanded.

Ariel's heart was also pounding in her chest. She obliged by putting her pussy in Elsa's face, but she didn't sit on her face. She got in the sixty-nine position just as Elsa and Anna had been earlier and lowered her body down on to Elsa's. She motioned for Anna to come to her. Anna crawled between Elsa's legs with a bottle of lube in her hands. She opened the bottle and squeezed a little bit in her hand. She threw the bottle off of the bed. She stroked the dildo with her hand lubricating it. Ariel parted Elsa's lips giving full access to Anna.

"Are you ready, honey?" Anna asked of Elsa.

Elsa just made a muffled 'yes' noise as she was too busy consuming Ariel's pussy to answer with the actual word. Ariel squirmed with pleasure as she watched Anna slowly slide in to Elsa. She found it very erotic watching her employers fuck each other with her in the mix. Anna began thrusting her hips sliding the purple strap-on in and out of her wife. Ariel lowered her face to Elsa's core and began sucking on her clitoris.

Elsa's head hit the mattress and she let out a guttural moan at the sweet sensations rocking her body. Anna grabbed on to Elsa's hips and began thrusting harder. The headboard began hitting the wall again. Loud thumping noises echoed in the bedroom as all three women enjoyed each other.

Ariel sucked and pulled at Elsa's clit with her lips. She lifted her arms up Anna's body and began cupping her breasts. It was a bit of an uncomfortable position for her shoulders so she brought them back down to the mattress. Anna continued fucking her wife fast and hard. Elsa sucked on Ariel's labia for a few seconds and then sucked on her clitoris for a few seconds. She alternated between the two ultimately teasing Ariel.

Ariel shook her head grinding her lips across Elsa's clit. Elsa moaned again at the pure, intense pleasure coursing through her body and felt ready to orgasm once again. She cupped Ariel's ass and dug her trimmed nails in to her skin as she forced her face between Ariel's thighs. She sucked on her clitoris and this time didn't let up.

Ariel and Elsa both moaned readying to cum. Anna was still on her knees sitting at an angle with her hands on the mattress behind her with her arms locked straight up keeping her in her position as she continued to thrust in to Elsa. The bed rocked harder and faster as the headboard kept hitting the wall. At any moment it seemed as if the headboard would break through the wall but the three women were too lost in each other to care.

Ariel went back to sucking on Elsa's clit and then began nibbling at it. Elsa lost all sense of control as her vaginal wall contracted around the purple strap-on. She rejected it from her body as she came all the while still sucking on Ariel's clit. When Anna saw Elsa push the strap-on out of her she grinned victoriously and fell back on her back. Her head dangled off the side of the bed with her hair hanging beneath her.

Ariel lifted her head from Elsa core sucking at her clitoris one final time. She moaned out Elsa's name as another orgasm overtook every nerve in her body. She shuddered and fell off of Elsa. Elsa's lips and cheeks were covered in pleasure from both Anna and Ariel and her face was drenched in sweat. She grinned as her head dropped to the mattress. She felt at bliss as did the other two ladies.

They were all sprawled out on Elsa's and Anna's bed. As they all rested and regained their strength they cuddled up together with Ariel in the middle. Elsa and Anna buried their faces in her neck and planted tiny kisses all around her. The redhead giggled.

"I love you both," Ariel rejoiced.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. If anyone out there would be interested in making art based on this story (this smutty, smutty story!), please let me know. I would love to see fan art of Arielsanna! :DDD Also, I could use a some cover art (though it would probably have to be PG haha). Have a wonderful day, everyone. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I would just like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to freudianslip13. She gave me a few ideas for some of the scenes in this chapter and so I felt it was only right to acknowledge her presence. :-) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Early Sunday morning-**

Ariel opened her eyes to the blinding light of the Sun. It shined directly on her and the two beautiful women lying on either side of her. She turned her head slowly to look at the strawberry blonde, Anna. She was curled up next to her with an arm resting on her abdomen and her other arm stretched out on Ariel's pillow above her head. Each time she exhaled a faint snoring sound came out of her mouth. Ariel puckered her lips and kissed Anna's forehead tenderly.

The redhead slowly turned her head to the other woman lying beside her, Elsa. She, too, was curled up beside Ariel with one arm resting on her own body and her other arm, much like Anna, stretched out on Ariel's pillow above her head. Her leg was draped across Ariel's legs and her foot was resting beside Anna's feet. Ariel puckered her lips and tenderly kissed Elsa on the forehead.

She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle the two older women, but she had awoken for one reason: full bladder. Ariel slowly and gracefully managed to squirm her way out from between the wives. The bed shifted as she moved and Anna grumbled. Elsa didn't make a sound.

When Ariel reached the edge of the bed she slowly stepped down to the floor. She looked back at the gorgeous women and couldn't help but bite her lower lip and bring her shoulders to her ears at the adorable sight. Where their arms were resting on Ariel's pillow their hands were together. Their fingers were interlocked and even while having their babysitter between them they still found a way to stay together in bed. Ariel felt like melting at the adorable sight.

She smiled and made her way quietly out of the bedroom. She shuffled down the hallway and went into the bathroom. She was completely nude. She stopped in front of the mirror for a second and examined her appearance. Her red hair was a frizzy mess and was tangled and curly. She ran her fingers through her long, red hair but it didn't help with the knots and bed head. She went to the toilet and did her business.

Afterwards, Ariel washed her hands and made her way downstairs. She went to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water and opened it -taking a drink. The water quenched her dry throat. She held the bottle in hand and made her way back upstairs. Not wanting to wake either Anna or Elsa she slowly opened the door and stepped lightly into the room.

The space she had been sleeping in between the wives had now been occupied. Elsa was in Ariel's spot with her face buried in Anna's neck. She was delivering soft, gentle kisses to her tender skin. Anna was still partly asleep, but not so much that she wasn't physically enjoying her wife's advances.

Anna's leg shifted under the sheets and the hand that wasn't attached to Elsa's hand was gently running up and down the length of the blonde's body. Ariel stared at the beautiful sight on the bed. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle without blinking and took a sip. Elsa kissed her way across Anna's neck.

Anna let out a gentle moan. Elsa's hand was resting against Anna's head. She was massaging her fingers through the strawberry blonde's hair. She was now focusing on her wife's collarbone delivering more gentle kisses. Anna titled her head back a bit in to the pillow to allow Elsa more space to kiss and nip at her neck.

Elsa sucked at a few select spots across Anna's neck. She started at the center of her wife's collarbone and gently sucked on the tender skin. Anna released a gasp and shifted her legs under the sheets. Elsa slowly made her way up Anna's neck delivering quick kisses until she brought more skin between her lips. Anna released another gasp and brought her hand to her lips. She put her index finger in her mouth and bit down on it. Elsa slid her hand down the side of Anna's face caressing her cheek lovingly. She tucked it under the sheet running her hand continuously along Anna's body until she reached her thigh. She caressed it slowly.

Ariel, still standing in the doorway, felt her nipples harden. She brought her free hand to her breasts and began to gently massage them. She cupped her hand up under the curve of her B-cup breast and let her hand slide slowly around the curve. Her hardening nipple was consumed by the soft, warm flesh of her hand. She squeezed at the fleshy mound gently and pulled away, pulling at the erect, pink nub. She felt a wave of pleasurable sensations fill her breasts and settle in her core. She tiptoed her way to the bed with the loving wives.

Still sucking and kissing at her neck, Elsa lifted a leg and brought it across Anna's body. She lowered herself slowly. Her hot, wet core glided across Anna's abdomen leaving a bit of pleasure in its trail. Anna and Elsa untangled their fingers and the strawberry blonde brushed her nails along Elsa's back. Elsa shivered and felt her flesh being consumed by goose bumps. She nibbled at a tiny spot on Anna's neck and Anna released a satisfactory moan.

Ariel sat her water bottle on the floor at the foot of the bed. The bed shifted as Ariel crawled on to the mattress, but the wives couldn't be bothered by it. They were too focused on each other. Ariel crawled slowly and predatorily as if she were a feline about to feast on her captured prey. She licked her lips at the sight of the two wives.

Anna let her fingers get tangled in Elsa's messy hair. She let out a tiny moan. "I love you."

Elsa pulled back sucking at some of Anna's skin. The skin plopped out from between her lips. She lifted her head and brought her eyes to Anna's. She stared down at her gorgeous wife. "I love you, too," she whispered. She lowered her face gently and their lips brushed against each other's.

Having her fingers lost in Elsa's blonde hair, Anna pressed the tips against her wife's scalp and forced her head down so their lips were pressed together. They kissed each other lovingly and tenderly. Their lips tingled which made both wives shiver at the other's touch. Ariel slowly and carefully lay down beside them and watched as they kissed each other with all of the passion in the world. She couldn't help but smile.

"You two are so beautiful together," Ariel said softly.

Elsa pulled away from Anna's lips. A string of saliva lifted with her. She licked her bottom lip breaking the string. She smiled at her babysitter. "Anna is the one person I love more than anyone in this world." She chuckled. "Well, okay, I love Olaf, too, but in a motherly way."

Anna giggled beneath her wife. She turned her head and also gazed at the beautiful redhead beside her. "Yeah, moms united."

Ariel smiled. "Well, he certainly is a good kid for the most part. Though, there was that time I told him not to open the frozen two-liter of Pepsi. He didn't listen and needless to say it erupted like Mount Vesuvius. The kitchen was a mess!"

Elsa and Anna laughed. "But, you cleaned it up," Anna chuckled.

"And, that's why we hired you," Elsa added. She shifted her eyes in a teasing manner. "Well, we hired you to watch our son. This just happens to be a bonus." Elsa extended her arm and wrapped it around Ariel. She pulled the babysitter in close to Elsa and Anna and together they shared a three-way kiss.

All three of their lips met in a rough, sloppy kiss. Ariel opened her mouth and Anna and Elsa assaulted her mouth with their tongues. When they both tried to enter her mouth they realized her mouth wasn't large enough for both of their tongues. Anna pulled back and let her wife make out with the babysitter. She watched them kiss and felt the sudden urge to pleasure herself. She reached around Elsa's body and brought her hands between her wife's parted legs. She grazed her fingernails along Elsa's inner thighs and felt the blonde shiver at her sensual touch. She grinned as she continued her descent.

Anna reached her core and began gently teasing herself. She ran her fingers through the warm, wet folds of her vulva. She kept her eyes glued on Elsa and Ariel as they continued to make out. Ariel brought her hands up and much like Anna was doing earlier, she let her small, thin fingers get lost in the strands of Elsa's shining, blonde hair. Elsa brought her hands up to Ariel's face and cupped her warm, flushed cheeks. Their tongues danced about in Ariel's mouth as their lips stayed together.

Elsa began to slowly make her way from her wife's body toward Ariel's. She glided out from under the sheets and slid on top of Ariel's warm, toned body. Ariel turned over from her side to her back as she let Elsa take dominion over her body. Elsa lifted her lips from Ariel's. She opened her eyes and stared in to the beautiful, blue eyes looking back at her. "Grab my ass," Elsa demanded softly.

Ariel untangled her fingers and slid her hands slowly down Elsa's smooth skin. Her hands glided over the small mounds of Elsa's rear. She let her hands rest and then gave Elsa a gentle squeeze. The blonde smiled and kissed Ariel's bottom lip. She sucked on it and nibbled it. Ariel let out a soft moan as she squeezed Elsa's rear yet again. Elsa pulled back tugging on the bottom lip. It popped out from between her teeth and she gazed back down at Ariel. She brushed the back of her fingers along Ariel's smooth, warm cheeks. "You're a truly beautiful sight to behold," Elsa said softly.

"You're a goddess," Ariel moaned.

Elsa felt flattered.

"I want to watch you two fuck," Anna moaned as she continued playing with herself. "No, wait, I want to watch you two make love. I want to see what I missed out on Friday evening. I want to see you two have sex."

Elsa turned her head slowly to Anna. She watched her wife squirm under the sheets. She moved her eyes about and noticed the sheets moving about slowly mid-length down her body. She could tell Anna was pleasuring herself and she loved the sight. She moved toward her wife and gave her a kiss. "You know I love watching you pleasure yourself," she grinned.

Anna grinned. "I love pleasuring myself to you." With that Anna slipped out from under the sheet. Her hand was cupping her vulva. She ran to the chair that Ariel had been the day before when she asked to watch Elsa and Anna make love. She threw a leg up over the armchair and ran her fingers along her soft, wet lips. She caressed her breasts and watched as her wife was about to make love to their babysitter.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked of Ariel gently.

Ariel with her hands still resting on Elsa's rear gazed in the sparkling, icy blue eyes of her boss. "The only thing that could make me more ready for this is if we had chocolate syrup and whipped cream," she teased.

"Oh," Elsa chuckled. She lowered her head and their lips met. Ariel felt a spark as their lips met that surged through her body and settled in her core. She gave Elsa another gentle squeeze and Elsa thrust her hips lightly in to Ariel. Both women smiled mid-kiss.

Elsa's fingers brushed past Ariel's cheeks and got lost in her messy, red hair. She took a handful of hair and gently tugged at it. Ariel gasped as their lips parted. She dug the back of her head in to the mattress. Elsa kissed her way to Ariel's chin. Small, quick kisses lined Ariel's neck as the blonde made her way to Ariel's collarbone. She kissed her way around the bony structure and made her way to Ariel's shoulder. She then buried her face in the crook of Ariel's neck and shoulder - kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the spot.

Ariel giggled and Elsa's advances. She slid her hands up from Elsa's rear and gripped her waist. Elsa fidgeted at Ariel's touch. Her waist was a very sensitive and ticklish spot on her. She giggled at bit as her face was buried in Ariel's neck. Ariel took it to mean she was ticklish and squeezed at the spot. Elsa fidgeted again and lifted her face from Ariel's neck once again giggling. "Are you ticklish?" Ariel said coyly.

Elsa stared in to Ariel's eyes not wanting to admit it. Anna's quivering voice reached across the room. "Yes," she moaned. "She's ticklish at her-" Anna released another moan "-waist."

Anna was rubbing her vulva. Her fingers were damp with her pleasure. She took her middle finger and slowly inserted it inside herself. She gasped and then slowly found her rhythm. She began moving her finger in tiny circles inside herself. She watched as Elsa and Ariel continued.

Ariel, teasing Elsa, began squeezing at the blonde's waist. Elsa squirmed and giggled. She tried fighting off Ariel's advances, but wasn't able to get a grip on her. Ariel bit her lip determinedly and kept with her tickling. Elsa squirmed vivaciously. She finally managed to get a hold of Ariel's arms and brought them up over the redhead's head. She pinned them down to the bed and stared lustfully in to Ariel's eyes.

"I got you," she grinned deviously.

Ariel lifted an eyebrow seductively. "What do you plan on doing to me, then?" She asked softly.

Elsa lifted her eyebrows. She began moving her legs forward. She crawled up Ariel's body. Her wet core glided across Ariel's soft breasts. Her erect nipples brushed against Elsa's wet labia. She moaned softly at the feeling. She kept moving until her core was resting over Ariel's chin. Ariel licked her lips. She nodded her head as she stared up at her blonde boss with hungry, wanting eyes. Elsa lowered her hips to Ariel's lips. The contact of her soft, hot labia against Ariel's wet, smooth lips was like no other. It sent chills up her spine and her whole body shuttered at the feeling of sitting on Ariel's mouth.

Anna watched as her wife lowered herself to Ariel's face. She thrust harder and faster inside herself. She began massaging her erect nipples with her other hand. The waves of pleasure building up inside of her were reaching its overflowing point. She shivered and let out a long, slow moan as her orgasm settled in her core. She continued her assault on herself as she watched Elsa grind her core on their babysitter's mouth. Elsa let loose of Ariel's wrists and straightened her spine. She ran her hands through her long, blonde hair pulling her bangs back. She stared down at Ariel now that her hair was free from her eyes. She let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the bedroom. Anna felt a wave of pleasure course up her spine and then her vaginal walls contracted. She bucked her hips at the in-and-out motion of her hand and let out a similar moan as her orgasm ripped through her. Sweat lined her forehead and her heart pounded in her chest. Her cheeks were flushed, but she wasn't finished. She continued watching and continued pleasuring herself.

Elsa ground her hips against Ariel's wanting mouth. Ariel stared up at Elsa keeping eye contact with the woman sitting on her face. Elsa felt her babysitter's tongue swim through the folds of her labia. As she ground her hips, her clitoris brushed up against Ariel's nose. With each brush at the erogenous zone, Elsa let out another squeak. Ariel raised her arms and cupped Elsa's breasts. Their eyes never wavered. They kept eye contact with each other. It felt more passionate. Ariel squeezed at the soft mounds and pinched the erect, pink nubs between her index fingers and her thumbs. Elsa let out another moan.

Elsa's pleasure coated Ariel's lips. Ariel continued her oral assault on Elsa while paying an equal amount of attention to her firm breasts. The hot pleasure seeping from Elsa's core coated Ariel's tongue and slid down her throat. She loved the taste of her boss. She moved herself forward a bit under Elsa's body. She was fully aware of how much Elsa enjoyed clitoral stimulation so she lifted her head slightly as took Elsa's erect clit between her lips. She sucked on it hard and nibbled at it. Elsa let out another long, loud moan and fell forward. She caught herself by placing her hands on the mattress and keeping her arms locked, but her legs were getting weak. Ariel let a hand fall away from Elsa's breast. She slid her hand gracefully around Elsa's thigh and teased a finger just outside of Elsa's opening. She lubricated the digit with Elsa's pleasure and then slowly inserted the finger. Elsa bit down on her lower lip to stifle another long, loud moan.

More pleasure made its way out of Elsa's core. It coated Ariel's finger and dripped down to her neck. She sucked at Elsa's clitoris determinedly. Elsa bucked her hips grinding her pussy against Ariel's lips once again. The bed began to rock. The headboard hit the wall and Ariel could do nothing but smile while she sucked at Elsa's erogenous zone.

Anna pulled her finger out from herself and wetted her other fingers with her pleasure. When they were glistening with her juices she began to massage her own clitoris at the lovely sight on her bed. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Tiny, quick moans left her lips as another orgasm made its way to her core. She curled her toes and brought her head back up. She watched on as Elsa and Ariel continued having sex.

Ariel nibbled on Elsa's clitoris. She thrust her finger in and out of Elsa's core. With her other hand she reached up and wrapped it around Elsa's back. She used her boss's body for support as her neck was growing tired - and her shoulder tense - from keeping it lifted so she could suck on Elsa's clit. She pulled back and let the clit plop out from lips. She lifted her head again and took it back in her mouth. Elsa moaned loudly. She could feel her orgasm ready to explode from her center. Ariel pulled her finger out of Elsa's core and forcefully straightened Elsa back up over her lips. Rather than Elsa grinding her core in to Ariel's lips, though, Ariel shook her head under the weight of Elsa's body. Her wet lips brushed against Elsa's sensitive, wet labia while the tip of her nose batted at her clitoris. Elsa shivered and moaned longingly. She ran her hands through her hair again and cried out as the orgasm finally released.

A wave of liquid splashed out from the Elsa's core and coated Ariel's lips and tongue. She did her best to swallow what she could while letting the rest run down her cheeks and chin. Elsa convulsed and giggled uncontrollably. She fell over and parted from Ariel's face. Ariel propped herself up on her elbows and stared at her boss. She licked her lips tasting more of Elsa's delicious pleasure. She leaned over and planted her lips against Elsa's. The blonde tasted herself on Ariel. Her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks were flushed. She giggled more but the sounds were lost in Ariel's mouth. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around Ariel's waist.

Anna continued her pleasuring until she couldn't handle it any longer. A second orgasm ripped through her and left her feeling weak yet satisfied. Her eyes fluttered as a sleepy feeling began to overtake her. She giggled as she bowed her head. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drift off in to a slumber as her babysitter and her wife continued to pleasure one another.

Elsa brushed her tongue along Ariel's lips. Ariel opened her mouth and gave the blonde permission to enter. Elsa slid her hands along Ariel's smooth back while the made out with each other. She gripped Ariel ass and made her thrust in to her. Ariel giggled mid-kiss and then lifted herself. Elsa's legs parted and fell back to the bed. The blonde stared up at Ariel.

"I want to pleasure you, now," she whispered lovingly.

Ariel leaned down and kissed Elsa's chin. She brushed her thumb along Elsa's lower lip wiping away a bit of saliva. "Okay," she whispered.

Ariel lifted and removed herself from on top of Elsa. She sat on her knees and looked over at Anna. She began giggling. "Either she drove herself to an orgasmic state of tiredness or we were just too boring for her."

Elsa sat up and stared at her sleeping wife adoringly. "Well, why don't we include her in your little sexual adventure, then?" She glanced at Ariel and lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

Ariel nodded her head seductively.

They got up off of the bed and walked slowly over to Anna. The strawberry blonde's leg was still draped over the arm of the chair. Her beautiful, pink core was in plain sight and in an excellent position for oral sex. It gleamed and glistened in the sunlight. Ariel looked at Elsa. She grinned. "I'll get on my hands and knees and take Anna orally and then you can get behind me and pleasure me that way we all win."

Elsa nodded her head. She leaned in and kissed Ariel slowly. She could still taste herself on her lips. "That sounds perfect," Elsa replied.

Ariel smiled. She lowered herself to the floor and crawled alluringly toward Anna. She gently placed her hands on Anna's thighs and used her thumbs to spread Anna's labia. She gazed at the glistening, pink slit that sat before her. Without wasting another second she leaned her head forward and placed her lips around Anna's glistening core. She buried her tongue in the folds of Anna's labia. She ran her oral muscle up and down the slit brushing along the clitoris and the opening as she went up and down. Anna's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see Ariel's face buried between her legs. The wave of pleasure quickly overtook her, though, as a gasp left her lips. She looked up and noticed Elsa wasn't in the room. She was too lost in Ariel's pleasing tongue to ask about her though. Instead she ran her hands through Ariel's hair and held her face in place.

Ariel licked along the soft lips that rested between Anna's thighs. She brought her lips together and sucked at the labia. Anna's breathing quivered as she gasped again. Her shoulders tensed and she tucked her chin in to her chest. A soft moan left her lips. She tangled Ariel's red locks in her fingers and clenched her fists shut. Ariel sucked vigorously at Anna's glistening pussy. The slurping noises that accompanied her sucking only heightened Anna's arousal.

"God, Ariel," Anna groaned. "I want you to fuck me!"

Ariel sucked at Anna's labia a bit more and then pulled her face out from between the strawberry blonde's legs. She kissed her way up Anna's abdomen and then made it to her breasts. She kissed each nipple before standing to her feet. She grabbed Anna's wrist and yanked her out of the chair. Anna let out a yelp as she landed on her feet. Ariel pushed her back and Anna landed on the bed. Ariel pounced to the mattress and pressed her lips against Anna's.

Anna tasted her own juices on Ariel's face. She tasted what little residue was left from Elsa on Ariel's face as well. She shivered at combination of both herself and her wife on Ariel. Ariel pulled away from Anna and wrapped her arms around Anna's arms. She dragged her to the center of the bed and quickly found her place between Anna's legs once again. Without wasting time, Ariel lifted a leg and placed it over her shoulder. She sat back on her knees and ran her fingers gently over Anna's wet core. She teased the strawberry blonde relentlessly. She ran her middle finger through the center of Anna's lips while running her index finger and her ring finger on the outside of her soft lips. Her fingers were glistening with Anna's pleasure and she loved every second of it.

Anna squirmed and moaned. She wanted her pleasure to be satiated. She wanted her babysitter and she wanted her now!

"Just fuck me!" Anna demanded with a groan.

Ariel bit her lower lip as a grin grew across her lips. She ran her middle finger down to the vaginal opening and then let the digit disappear inside Anna. Anna gasped at the sudden penetration, but quickly cooed as her filled with pleasure. A smile grew across her lips as Ariel fingered her gently. Anna lifted her arm up off of the bed with her hand in the air. She stuck two fingers out letting Ariel know that she wanted fingers in her not just one.

Ariel pulled her middle finger out of Anna. It was coated in Anna's clear pleasure. She pressed her index finger to her middle finger and gently slid them inside of Anna. Again, Anna gasped but she quickly let out a moan as Ariel began moving her fingers about inside of Anna's core. She pressed them to the top vaginal wall and Anna gasped again, but then ground her teeth as she let out a guttural moan. Ariel brushed her fingers along the top wall while slowly thrusting her wrist. Anna bucked her hips to the rhythm of Ariel's thrusts.

"Right there," Anna moaned. "Right there. Right there!"

Ariel continued her pleasuring until Anna was ready to cum. The mattress shifted and Ariel looked over her shoulder. Elsa was sitting behind enjoying the view. She slid her hands slowly around Ariel's waist and kissed her shoulder tenderly. Ariel shivered. Elsa got up right behind Ariel and pressed her bare breasts in to Ariel's back. Her erect nipples pressed in to her skin and Ariel grinned at the feeling. Elsa lifted her hands and cupped her babysitter's breasts. They began kissing each other while Ariel was still fingering Anna.

Anna moaned loudly and before covering her mouth with both hands. She contracted and her vaginal walls squeezed at Ariel's fingers nearly crushing them inside of her. Ariel pulled away from Elsa's lips suddenly. "Ow, ow, ow!" Ariel yelled. She tried pulling her fingers gently out from Anna, but they felt trapped. Anna was cumming and squirming and bucking her hips. Ariel had to maneuver her wrist with Anna's intense movement to keep her boss from breaking her fingers. When Anna finally settled down her contractions stopped and Ariel pulled her fingers out of Anna. They were dripping with Anna's pleasure. Elsa reached out for Ariel's wrist and sucked on the fingers savoring her wife's delicious cum.

Anna scooted back letting her leg fall away from Ariel's shoulder. She was panting and sweating. Elsa, meanwhile, pushed Ariel to the bed and rolled her over on her back. She reached behind her with a devious grin. She pulled a brown bottle out from behind her. Ariel looked at it quizzically for a moment before she realized what it was.

"Is that Hershey's chocolate syrup?" Ariel asked.

Elsa nodded her head. Her smile and her eyes radiated with lust. The blonde licked her lips and pulled the small, clear cap from the bottle. She pulled on the top and drizzled the contents of the bottle over Ariel's belly button. Chocolate lined Ariel's abdomen and filled her belly button. She grinned at the redhead. "You said the only thing that could make this better is chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

Elsa dropped the bottle beside Ariel and rested on her hands and knees. She lowered her face to Ariel's abdomen and began licking at the chocolate. Ariel shivered at the combination of Elsa's warm, wet tongue and the cold, thick chocolate syrup on her belly. "But, what about the whipped cream?" Ariel stammered.

Elsa lifted her head. Her lips were lined with chocolate syrup. "We don't have any," she chuckled. "I thought having my wife and I would more than make up for it though?" Elsa picked up the chocolate bottle and tossed it to Anna. "How about you get started on those delicious tits?" Elsa licked her lips looking at Ariel's breasts and then to her wife. She looked back at Ariel's breasts and then back to her wife. She lowered her face back to Ariel's abdomen and began licking the chocolate off of her body.

Anna drizzled chocolate syrup across Ariel's breasts. She lowered her mouth to the soft mounds and began sucking at them. Ariel moaned and took a handful of sheets in her hands as she clenched them shut. She curled her toes and felt Anna's erect nipples brush across her lips. She opened her mouth and took Anna's nipple between her lips. She suckled at it and then nibbled it. Anna felt the pleasure in her breasts and her core, but was too occupied at licking up chocolate to let out a moan. Ariel stretched her arms out above her head and with her hands she found Anna's legs. She caressed them gently. She placed moved her hands between Anna's thighs and slowly made her way up. As she ascended she felt heat coming from Anna's core. She didn't stop ascending until she reached the place she wanted to be.

Unable to successfully finger Anna in her current position, though, she opted to massage her clitoris. This action elicited a moan from Anna. She lifted her face from Ariel's breast with chocolate syrup running down her chin. She let out a deep moan and parted her legs a bit to give Ariel easier access to her clitoris. Ariel kept massaging the erogenous zone while continuing to suck at Anna's breast.

Elsa licked up all of the chocolate syrup and then moved upward to the vacant breast. She took the fleshy mound between her lips and flicked her tongue along Ariel's erect nipple. Ariel squeaked out a moan as both women were now pleasuring her breasts. Elsa and Anna continued cleaning Ariel's breast of chocolate until her whole chest was free of the sweet dessert, but glistening in their saliva.

Ariel's hand dropped from Anna's clitoris. Her arm was getting too tired. Anna crawled around Ariel and sat beside Elsa. Ariel propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the two gorgeous women before her. They all leaned in and kissed each other. Ariel licked at the chocolate from their lips.

As they pulled away from their kiss Elsa grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. She propped herself up on her knees and drizzled it across her breasts. It ran over the soft mounds and dripped to her belly and ran down to her groin. Anna and Ariel both pushed Elsa on to her back and assaulted her. Anna took Elsa's breasts and Ariel took Elsa's groin. Elsa giggled and then moaned as the passionate, lustful sensations rocked her core once again.

Anna was sucking simultaneously at each breast while Ariel was licking up and down between Elsa's thighs. As the chocolate disappeared they kept on with their pleasuring. Ariel didn't stop until Elsa was cumming again. She lapped up what pleasure she could and let the rest drip to the sheets and down her chin. When Ariel leaned back on her knees Anna caught sight of her. She saw the glistening pleasure across her chin and she pounced at Ariel. Anna kissed at her chin savoring her wife's fluids and then kissed at her bottom lip. She sucked on the lip and nibbled at it. Ariel fell to her back giggling at Anna's enthusiasm. Elsa lifted herself and watched as Anna and Ariel had their fun. She picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and put the top in her mouth. She squeezed the bottle and chocolate goodness filled her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled as she watched her wife have her fun.

It wasn't long before Anna had her pussy in Ariel's face while she had her face buried in Ariel's pussy. Ariel's hands gripped tightly at Anna's ass as she sucked and licked at her pussy. She sucked at Anna's labia and pulled back letting the soft skin pull away from between her lips. She lifted her head and placed her lips around Anna's pussy once again.

Anna was too busy penetrating the redhead with her tongue to let out another moan. Ariel's pleasure coated her lips as she thrust her face forward in to Ariel's center. Ariel dropped her head from Anna's pussy and let out a loud moan. She quickly recovered and went right back to eating out Anna.

Both women continued their assault on each other until they were ready to cum. Ariel was the first. Her orgasm built up to every thrust of Anna's soft, wet tongue that went inside her. She bucked her hips under Anna's weight and let out a long, loud shriek as she came. Her pleasure dripped out of her and Anna licked and sucked at it. She wasn't too far behind Ariel, though, when it came to her own orgasm. Ariel was licking at Anna's labia while she had her index finger penetrating her. Anna tensed up and closed her eyes. She felt the sudden feeling of her orgasm swell in her core and needed demanded release. As Ariel continued to her oral assault she sought the release she wanted. She planted her hands firmly on the bed and lifted her chest as if to do a pull-up. She arched her back and threw her head back with a loud scream that echoed throughout the room. Ariel pulled her finger out of Anna and a splash of clear liquid coated Ariel's face. She licked at what she could then let her head fall against the mattress as she relaxed and panted and giggled.

Anna rolled off of Ariel and panted and giggled as well. Elsa was still sitting at the foot of the bed nursing on the bottle of Hershey's milk chocolate syrup. She placed the bottle between her legs and clapped. "Bravo," she said. "You two did an excellent job at finishing each other off." She brought the bottle back to her mouth and squeezed what was left of the chocolate into her mouth.

Anna turned over on her belly and looked at her wife. "And, it looks like you did an excellent job at finishing off that bottle of chocolate."

Elsa grinned. Her previously white teeth were stained with chocolate. Anna giggled at her wife. Ariel sat up and smacked Anna's bare ass. A loud _clap_ echoed in the room and a red hand print was left on Anna's ass. Anna made an O-face as she caressed the now hot and tender cheek. Ariel just giggled.

"You two are absolutely wonderful. I wish I could just live here indefinitely," Ariel said. "We could buy a much larger bed and we could all sleep together."

Elsa lifted an eyebrow. Anna stopped caressing her ass cheek. Her eyes caught Elsa's and she, too, lifted an eyebrow. "Well, we never said we'd be opposed to the idea," Elsa grinned.

Anna rolled over on her back. "Of course, I would expect at least ten minutes of nipple play every morning before I roll out of bed," she teased.

Ariel smiled alluringly down to Anna. "That I can do," she cooed as she went back to Anna.

Elsa giggled as she watched Ariel take a nipple in her mouth. She threw the bottle to the floor and crawled toward Anna and Ariel. "Don't leave me out," she whined.

Elsa took Anna's other nipple in her mouth as they began their second wave of morning sex.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. If you found mistakes I am sincerely sorry. It's 3:28am. Let me know and I'll go back and correct them. Other than that, I hope you were able to fully enjoy the story. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter picks up directly where Chapter 3 left off. I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do as well. Anyways, I'll let you get to reading and fapping or whatever it is you do while you read smut. ;-) Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sun's light gleamed through the window and filled the bedroom with its warmth. Elsa's and Ariel's naked bodies glistened as they each were on their stomachs nursing a nipple from Anna. Anna had her head tilted back on the mattress with her jaw hanging open. She released a quiet moan as Elsa and Ariel pulled away from her erect nipples in unison. They leaned to each other and kissed each other.

Elsa's warm, wet lips pressed against Ariel's. Her breath was hot against her lips and Elsa could taste her wife on Ariel's lips. She maneuvered her hips over Anna's leg and began to grind her groin against her wife's leg. Her clitoris was erect and the stimulation from her grinding quickly caused her core to become wetter than it already was. As she ground her hips in to her wife's all she noticed beneath her was her hips gliding more easily due to her pleasure making Anna's leg slick.

Ariel brought her tongue to Elsa's lips and Elsa opened her mouth. Ariel entered and batted her tongue against Elsa's. Anna stroked her hands through their hair. Her fingers glided across their scalps and combed through the messy blonde and red locks. Ariel lowered her hand and rested it on Anna's thigh. She began running her hand up and down the length of Anna's thigh much like Elsa was doing to her other thigh with her groin.

Anna shivered at the tickling sensation from Ariel's grazing fingernails. Her entire body had overcome with goose bumps. She marveled at the two women - Elsa and Ariel - as they were limned by the sunlight. She shivered again which caused a soft coo to leave her lips.

Ariel pulled away from Elsa. A string of saliva kept their lips connected. Elsa's and Ariel's lips curved up in a loving smile. Their eyes were locked and they began to lean in for another passionate kiss. Anna grabbed a handful of Ariel's hair and lifted her head with her neck. She pulled Ariel's head to her own and mashed her lips with the redhead's. Elsa giggled and then lowered her head back to Anna's breast. She parted her lips and consumed the erect, pink nub. Anna released a gasp, but it was lost in Ariel's mouth.

Ariel scooted forward so Anna didn't have to strain her neck to make out with her. Anna lowered her head back to the bed and Ariel pivoted her head so their noses wouldn't collide. Their soft lips pressed together only added to the intimacy that Ariel was feeling with Elsa moments ago. She loved Elsa and Anna and she wanted to be part of their lives for the remainder of her life.

Elsa pulled away from Anna's breasts keeping the soft mound suctioned to her lips. As she kept pulling back the breast eventually couldn't go any farther and plopped out from Elsa's lips. She stared at the delicious, pink nub and then ran her soft tongue across it slowly and tenderly. Anna's breast glistened with her wife's saliva. Trails of saliva ran down all sides of her breast much like lava run down the side of an active volcano.

Elsa continued to grind her core against Anna's thigh. The clitoral pleasure was building inside of Elsa. She could sense an orgasm settling in her groin. As she wrapped her lips around Anna's nipple again she started to grind faster on her thigh. Soon her hips were no longer just gliding, but she was thrusting. She lifted her hips about half an inch with each glide and thrust them to Anna's thigh before gliding again. She had never gotten off by humping her wife's leg, but being driven by clitoral stimulation only made her want to succeed in cumming.

Ariel, meanwhile, had invaded Anna's mouth with her tongue. Anna's teeth were smooth against her tongue just like her lips were smooth against her own. Anna had an arm wrapped around Ariel's back while her other arm was tucked up under Elsa's arm with her hand resting on Elsa's nursing head. Her fingers were buried in Elsa's blonde locks and she was massaging her wife's head which only further encouraged Elsa to keep sucking while she grinded.

Ariel's grazing fingers on Anna's other thighs had managed their way to Anna's pubic region. Her hair had started to grow in, but there wasn't much. It felt like soft, peach fuzz which Ariel loved against her fingers. As she ran her fingers through Anna's peach fuzz she grazed her fingers along her clitoris. Anna jerked a bit which caused her to pull away from their kissing as a gasp escaped her lips. Ariel grinned devilishly ran her fingers over Anna's clitoris again. It was hard and standing out from the rest of her vulva. Then, without much else warning, Ariel pressed her fingers against the bundle of nerves and began massaging it. Anna lifted her head and dropped it back to the bed as a loud, prolonged moan ruptured from her throat.

Elsa ground her hips harder and faster in to Anna's thigh. She sucked on Anna's nipple fervorously. She had her hands wrapped around Anna's soft mound and she was squeezing it so Anna's breast was pointed where the nipple lay so Elsa could focus directly on the sensitive, pink nub. Ariel planted tiny, quick kisses all around Anna's jaw line. She lined the center of her neck with kisses and then began kissing all along her collarbone. Meanwhile, she was continuing her clitoral assault on Anna. Anna's voice cracked as she released more moans. Her core was growing hotter and wetter with each passing second. She could feel an orgasm coming and she desperately wanted the release.

Elsa ground her hips several more time until she couldn't take it any longer. She released Anna's nipple from her mouth and quickly straightened up. She had one hand on Anna's naval and another hand clutching the bed sheets that lay under her wife. She ground her hips hard in to Anna's thigh and then finally unleashed her orgasm. The sensation of pleasure erupting in her body caused her not to be able to hold her own head up. It fell back as a loud groan echoed in the room. She rode out the blissful sensation and then toppled over on to the bed. She was curled up in the fetal position as several small giggles left her lips. The sun's light kept her skin warm and left her body glistening with sweat. Elsa's pleasure ran down both sides of Anna's thigh as it sparkled in the sun light.

Ariel sucked at Anna's skin just above her collarbone. Anna was incredibly turned on. Ariel was hitting all of the sensitive spots across her neck which only added to her need to cum. Her fingers were pressing and massaging her clitoris which - now that Elsa was free from her leg - caused her to tighten her thighs together. Ariel still managed to attack the clit, though.

Anna wrapped Ariel up in her arms and dug the balls of her feet in to the mattress. She lifted her hips slightly and thrust her hips down on to the bed. She continued doing it until her orgasm was right at the cusp of exploding and filling her body with total bliss. Ariel massaged the clitoris with more pressure and nipped and sucked at the side of her neck just below her ear. Anna's jaw went slack and several quick, loud squeals parted from her mouth. She thrust her rear in to the mattress one last time as her orgasm overcame her.

Ariel never stopped playing with her clitoris.

Anna lifted herself up and screamed. Her whole body convulsed as the orgasm ripped through her and she fell limp back to the bed. Ariel attacked her neck again with her lips and slipped her hand between her thighs. Feeling numb, Anna didn't have the power to keep her thighs clenched together. Ariel ran her soft, slender fingers through the wet, warm folds of Anna's labia. She lubricated them with her pleasure and pressed gently in to her soft lips. She massaged them tenderly which only added more pleasure to Anna's already worn-out state. She wanted to moan but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She felt spent of all her energy.

Ariel sucked the skin on Anna's neck and pulled away slowly. It plopped out from between her lips and she slowly made her way down Anna's body. She brought her tongue out and slowly glided it across Anna's breasts. She licked at the nipple she had been laying on and then quickly consumed the nipple that was still fresh with Elsa's saliva. She tasted the blonde's presence and smiled. She nibbled on the pink nub for a moment and then continued her trek south. She ran her tongue flatly over Anna's belly button which elicited a small gasp from the strawberry blonde. Ariel couldn't help but grin as she then continued working down Anna's body.

When the redhead finally reached her destination, she was resting on her knees and forearms. Her fingers were gently running across the soft, wet folds of Anna's labia. She brought her face mere inches from Anna's tantalizing core and inhaled a deep breath through her nose collecting the wonderful aroma coming off of Anna. Her mouth watered. She parted Anna's thighs even wider than they already were. She then decided to work up to the main course by teasing some more. Ariel puckered her lips and slowly and tenderly pressed them against Anna's thighs.

Anna's numbness was beginning to wear off. She felt Ariel's lips against her thighs and shivered as the redhead was once again playing with her erogenous zones. Ariel kissed at a spot close to Anna's core. She opened her mouth and bit down very gently at the same spot. As her fingers continued running through the soft wetness that was Anna's labia she noticed the strawberry blonde shivering again. She could only grin knowing she was doing a fantastic job at pleasing her boss.

Ariel placed her free hand under the leg she was kissing and nibbling. She lifted it slowly and placed it on her shoulder. She then ran her hand along the outside of the thigh and curled her fingers around the top of it. She continued kissing along Anna's inner thigh as Anna continued letting out soft moans.

Not wanting to give one thigh too much attention, Ariel pulled away from Anna's right thigh and turned her head to her left one. She began attacking it with her soft lips as well. She kissed it tenderly. Anna shivered yet again and clenched a handful of bed sheets in both hands. She gritted her teeth at the arousal coursing through her body. She let out a soft moan. "Oh, Ariel... I love you."

Ariel's heart fluttered in her chest. She had wanted to hear those words since before she was having sex with Anna and Elsa. She always chalked it up as a fantasy since they were both happily married to each other, but now that Anna had said it she wanted nothing more than to make Anna feel like the goddess she was.

Ariel squeezed a bit of flesh between her teeth gently and pulled away. There were red, love marks on either thigh. Ariel smiled at her work. She then looked at Anna's glistening core. It looked golden in the sun light. Ariel marveled at its beauty and then slowly pressed her mouth against Anna's core. Her fingers fell away from the labia as Ariel's lips consumed her vulva. She tasted all of Anna's juices on her tongue and couldn't help but shiver. She loved the taste of both Anna and Elsa.

Anna let out another loud moan as Ariel's tongue glided from one side of her labia to the other. Her lips were extremely sensitive when she was aroused and it showed as she shriveled up and crossed her arms over her soft breasts.

"Oh, Ariel," Anna whispered. "You're so great at this. I love you..."

Ariel's heart fluttered in her chest again. She licked her tongue through the center of Anna's core. She brushed the tip along her clitoris and then brought it back down to her opening. She teased Anna by pressing the tip of her tongue ever so slightly inside of her. Anna squirmed, but then let out a coo as Ariel ran her tongue up the length of her pink slit yet again.

Meanwhile, Elsa had finally collected herself. She propped herself up on one arm and watched the marvelous sight of her babysitter burying her face in her wife's beautiful, pink pussy. With her other hand she began massaging her own breasts. She tugged at her nipples and squeezed her firm breasts. She watched Anna's belly rise and quiver with each sensation that filled her body. Elsa licked her lips and decided to join the party.

She crawled seductively toward Ariel and rounded her raised rear. She sat behind her marveled at her pale, beautiful ass. Her cheeks were spread and she could see her pink asshole and her glistening, pink lips just below it. Elsa lowered her face ran her tongue up the center of Ariel's pussy. Ariel barely moved. She was too focused on Anna to want to do anything else. She didn't want to stop strawberry blonde from enjoying her tongue.

Elsa sucked on Ariel's labia. She made several slurping noises doing so and while Ariel wanted to focus solely on Anna she couldn't resist the pleasure forever. Her lips parted from Anna's core and she let out a low, soft moan. Elsa smiled and brought her hand up under Ariel. She found her clitoris and began running her fingers gently across the organ. Ariel shifted her hips ever so slightly at the touch. She immediately went back to Anna's core except this time she took her clitoris between her lips. Anna gasped and lifted her clenched fists from the bed bringing the sheets with her. Ariel teased Anna's opening with her middle finger and after once it was coated in Anna's pleasure and Ariel's saliva she slowly slid it inside of Anna.

She was so warm and tight inside. Everything felt soft and like velvet. She began gently teasing Anna's upper vaginal wall with the tip of her middle finger. Anna squirmed at the clitoral and vaginal stimulation. Ariel slurped and licked and sucked and nibbled. Anna reached down and placed both hands on Ariel's head. She buried her fingers in her long, red hair. She massaged her fingertips along her scalp as Ariel continued her oral assault.

Elsa, meanwhile, was propped up on her knees and elbows. She was still sucking at Ariel's labia while rubbing her clitoris. Ariel's juices coated Elsa's lips. She was dripping with pleasure. It not only ran down her chin but strings of pleasure dripped to her wrist and forearm. Ariel was completely in to eating Anna out and having her tell her loved her only added to the arousal. Elsa continued to suck and rub.

"Oh my God," Anna moaned. "Ariel, don't stop. Right there... Yes, right there... oh my-" Anna let out a soft, long moan "-God," she gasped. Anna curled her toes. She clenched her hands around Ariel's hair. She bit down on her lip as another orgasm built up inside of her. It left butterflies in her stomach as it settled in her core. Ariel never stopped.

The redhead sucked hard on Anna's clit. She had it tucked behind her upper teeth and pinned between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She was vigorously running her tongue along the sensitive organ not wanting to stop until Anna was in pure state heavenly bliss once again. She twist her wrist slightly as she trust her middle finger in and out of Anna's wet opening. Each time she thrust in she brushed her tip of her middle finger against the upper wall of Anna's vagina.

Elsa pulled back with Ariel's lip still tucked between her lips. It plopped out and ran her tongue up the length of her core once more. Elsa then turned over on her back and placed her head between Ariel's thighs. She parted her legs slightly and her blonde hair was a mess under her body. The sun shined in her eyes, but it only blinded her for mere seconds as she wrapped her hands around Ariel's hips and lowered her wet, wanting core to her mouth. Ariel's pale ass caught the sunlight as Elsa was under Ariel's shadow. She consumed her pussy and feasted like it was her first meal in days.

Elsa was very enthusiastic as she ate out Ariel. She licked with fervor up and down the pink slit that rested on her face. Ariel's labia consumed Elsa's lips as she licked and probed the area with her soft, warm tongue. Elsa lifted her head slightly. The tip of her nose brushed against Ariel's clitoris and then she began shaking her head as if to say 'no'. Her nose swiped across Ariel's erect clitoris as her lips and tongue glided across her labia collecting more of Ariel's pleasure across her face.

Ariel moaned on Anna's clitoris and Anna moaned as well. The bedroom was filled with moans of ecstasy. Anna and Ariel moaned from sheer pleasure and Elsa moaned because she loved eating pussy. She had one hand wrapped around Ariel's waist and she had her other hand buried between her thighs. She was masturbating as she ate out Ariel.

Elsa massaged her clitoris with her fingers. She ran them down her slit collecting her own pleasure and then rubbed her clit again. The pleasure on her fingers made it easier to rub herself. It acted as a lubricant. She released her arm from around Ariel's waist and began groping herself. She tugged at her nipples and squeezed her breasts.

Anna released her hands from Ariel's hair and brought them to her breasts. She began pleasuring the soft mounds on her chest while Ariel continued to pleasure her core. Her orgasm was building up more and more until she was ready to release. Unfortunately, she got distracted as her cell phone began to ring. She opened her eyes and tilted her head toward the nightstand. She sighed exasperatedly as she reached for her phone.

She couldn't quite reach it and she really didn't want to lose the pleasure Ariel was sending through her body. She stretched with all she had and managed to get her phone. She read the name on the screen. Kristoff.

"Hey," Anna moaned. "Stop for a second."

Ariel lifted her face from Anna's core with a quizzical look on her face. Anna pointed at the phone. "It's Olaf's father."

Ariel wiped Anna's pleasure from her lips with the back of her hand. She nodded. Anna really hated the man at that moment for causing her not to release her orgasm all over Ariel's lips and mouth. She pressed the Send button. "Hello," she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

She listened to him talk.

"Okay," Anna said.

She was quiet again. Ariel began teasing Anna again. Anna smirked at the redhead. "No," she mouthed silently.

Ariel had a seductive look in her eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "No," Anna mouthed again playfully.

Ariel pushed her mouth to Anna's core and began sucking her clitoris again. Anna's eyes fluttered as she released a soft moan.

"Ohhhh," Anna moaned, "I'm f-fine," she stammered as she talked to Kristoff.

Ariel grinned as she ate out Anna. She sucked with fervor and penetrated her with her finger. She wanted Anna to cum ad she wanted her to cum now!

Anna convulsed on the bed. "Jesus," she moaned, "Ah... No, I'm f- I'm fine..."

Ariel sucked and licked and slurped. With her free hand she attacked Anna's breasts and kneaded the soft mounds.

"O-Okay," Anna stammered, "I'll b-be downstairs at n-noon." She ended the call. She sat up and then thrust her back in the bed. She lifted her hips and let out a loud scream as her wall contracted forcing Ariel's finger out. Some of her own pleasure splashed out on Ariel's chin and she convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her again. She went limp yet again and Ariel pulled away from Anna's clit feeling satisfied with her work.

Elsa on the other hand was still devouring Ariel's pussy while playing with herself. She thrust her hips in to her hand and pulled at her rock hard nipples. Having finally made Anna cum again, Ariel sat up basking in the warm sunlight. Her ass brushed against Elsa's erect nipples. Elsa lifted her head slightly and consumed Ariel's clitoris.

Anna's cum ran down Ariel's chin and dripped to her breasts. Ariel licked her lips savoring the strawberry blonde's taste. She massaged her own breasts and pinched her nipples between her index fingers and her thumbs. She looked down to see Elsa. Elsa was staring up at her. She could tell by the lines next to her eyes that she was smiling. Ariel bit her lower lip and smiled down to Elsa. Elsa sucked at Ariel's cit as if it were a nipple. She was relentless with her oral pleasure. Ariel shuddered and moaned loudly. Finally, Elsa lowered her head back to the bed and Ariel ground her vulva in to Elsa's lips.

She ground her hips harder and faster and with each thrust her erect and saliva-covered clit rubbed against Elsa's nose. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat glistened on her body. The headboard began to knock against the wall. Elsa's tongue penetrated Ariel's core and with that Ariel ran her hand through her own hair. She pulled back her bangs and straightened her spine. She was ready to cum.

Ariel released a loud, screeching moan as her core contracted and she felt herself cum on Elsa's lips. She lapped up the juices that coated her tongue and swallowed what ran down her throat. Elsa was also on the verge of cumming. She pressed her fingers hard in to her clit and didn't stop until she, too, was writhing with an orgasm. She clenched her thighs around her hand and moaned in to Ariel's pussy. Ariel fell forward and Anna caught her. She wrapped her up in her arms and they cuddled. Anna eased Ariel through the aftermath of her orgasm and then they kissed tenderly. Elsa turned over and slithered her way to the other two girls. She joined in their cuddling and kissed Ariel's cheek.

"I love you," she said softly to Ariel. Ariel's heart fluttered once again and she grinned stupidly.

"I love you, both," she said quietly.

Elsa and Anna both kissed a cheek. Ariel giggled and let their warmth envelop her. They all rested in the sun light and their bodies glistened and shined. They stayed together for several minutes just enjoying each other. Finally Anna parted from the group. She got off of the bed.

"Kristoff is bringing Olaf back at noon. I told him I'd meet him downstairs, but-" Anna glanced down at her body and giggled "-I obviously need a shower first."

Elsa had her arms wrapped around Ariel's waist. She buried her face in Ariel's neck and began kissing her. Ariel giggled.

"You two have your own bit of fun. Just don't wear my wife out too much. I expect her to be ready for my presence tonight in bed." She winked at Ariel. "Also, you're more than welcome to stay again if you have nothing going on tomorrow? We love having you." Anna grinned.

"I have class in the afternoon, but other than that I'm doing anything. I can even babysit Olaf if you need me to?"

Anna leaned down and brushed her lips against Ariel's. "Sounds perfect," she purred. "I love you," she added.

"I love you, too," Ariel whispered.

Elsa brought her head out from Anna's neck. "I love you, too," she whispered in Ariel's ear. "We both love you. Please, stay if you can."

Ariel nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

Anna smiled and left the room. Elsa went back to kissing Ariel's neck. Neck whimpered with delight. Elsa brought Anna slowly down to the bed. She maneuvered around Ariel and was sitting on top of her. She lowered her face and they kissed each other.

"Have you ever had sex with a strap-on?" Elsa asked softly.

Ariel nodded slowly. "No."

"And, you've never had sex with a boy, right?"

"I'm a gold star lesbian," she grinned.

"Well," Elsa said running a finger over Ariel's erect nipple, "would you like to try having sex with a strap-on?"

Ariel wrapped her arms around loosely around Elsa's neck. "I'd love to try," she giggled.

Elsa bit her lower lip. Elation radiated from her face. She bounced across the bed and went to her dresser drawer. She pulled the purple strap-on out and stroked it as if she was giving it a handjob. She dug around her dresser drawer and pulled out her and her wife's bottle of lube. She strapped the device around her hips and went back to the bed. She crawled seductively to Ariel licking her lips along the way. Ariel eyeballed the long, purple shaft between Elsa's legs. She tensed up not sure she was completely ready to be penetrated by the toy.

Elsa sat back on her knees. The purple dildo stuck out between Elsa's legs like an erect cock. She squeezed some lube in her hand and stroked the device. It glistened with lube. "It may hurt going in and you may bleed, but I promise I'll be gentle. I'll only go as fast as you want me to go, okay?"

Ariel was having second thoughts. She ultimately decided to give it a try, though. She nodded her head. "Okay." Her voice quavered.

Elsa scooted toward Ariel. She wrapped her up in her arms. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to?"

"No," Ariel said quickly, "I want to do this." She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I want to do this."

Elsa laid Ariel on her back. She kissed her tenderly. She pulled away slowly and their eyes met. She brushed a strand of hair from Ariel's sweaty forehead. "We really do love you," she whispered.

"And, I love you," Ariel whispered.

Elsa reached up and grabbed two pillows. "Here, lift your hips." Ariel did as she was told. Elsa placed the pillow under Ariel's lower back. "I'm doing this so your hips are elevated. It makes it easier to thrust and puts it a little less strain on my back and ass muscles as I thrust." She chuckled. "I don't understand how guys do it, but I always feel sore after using a strap-on, but it's fun so I use it."

Ariel chuckled nervously. Elsa looked down at Ariel's glistening core. "You were dripping earlier when you were eating out Anna."

Ariel chuckled again. "Yeah, I like eating pussy. It turns me on to no end."

"It was fucking hot watching you bury your face in between my wife's legs. It was also hot feeling your pleasure drip on my face as I ate you out."

Ariel blushed.

Elsa placed her thumb on Ariel's clitoris. It had softened a bit. She began massaging it slowly. "Are you ready?"

Ariel nodded without saying a word. Elsa wrapped her free hands around the purple member. She glided the purple head between Ariel's wet lips. She let it hover just outside her opening and then slowly pushed it in. Ariel winced and gasped in pain.

"Let me know if it hurts," Elsa said.

"It hurts," Ariel whined. "But, keep going..."

Elsa did as she was told. She let it slide a bit further inside of Ariel. She stopped when it was halfway inside the redhead. She was still rubbing Ariel's clit with her thumb. "Is this okay?"

Ariel nodded her head again not saying a word.

Elsa brought her hips back and then brought them forward very slowly. The purple strap on glided out and then in. Ariel winced and gasped again. She felt the pain the most, but there was also a bit of pleasure to it. Elsa slowly pulled back and went forward again with her hips. The pain was still there, but the pleasure was slowly building up. Elsa thrust again, but slowly. Ariel winced but didn't gasp. Slowly the pain was starting to settle and the pleasure was starting to take its place. It helped that Elsa continued to rub Ariel's clit with her thumb.

After a couple minutes Elsa was thrusting at a normal speed. The pain was nearly gone and now Ariel was enjoying the strap on. She opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of a bare-chested Elsa thrusting her purple cock inside her pussy. Elsa's hair fell over her shoulders and eventually covered her breasts as she continued to thrust. The bed began shaking with the two girls and the knocking sound of the headboard and wall echoed in the room.

Elsa gripped Ariel's waist as she thrust again and again and again. The headboard hit the wall with each thrust and Ariel's breasts swayed with the motion of her body. Elsa kept rubbing the clitoris with her tongue and Ariel moaned and gasped with each thrust.

"Oh," thrust, "fuck," thrust, "me," thrust, "El," thrust, "sa!"

Elsa's grin stretched from ear to ear. The purple strap on glided in and out of Ariel's wet pussy. Her pleasure coated the purple cock. She curled her toes and put her index finger in her mouth. She bit down on the digit to stifle more moans. The headboard rocked against the wall continuously and Elsa could only continue to grin at the sound.

"You're so fucking wet," Elsa shouted.

"This feels wonderful," Ariel moaned releasing her finger from her mouth. "I wish Anna was sitting on my face!"

"You want to go to the bathroom and have shower sex?"

"I do!" Ariel groaned loudly. "But, first make me cum with your hard cock!"

Elsa laughed. "You're really in to this."

Ariel released a combination of giggles and moans. "That's a line I thought-" she released a loud moan that trumped the sound of the headboard beating against the wall "-I would never say!"

Elsa only laughed again. She grabbed Ariel's legs and straightened them against her shoulder. Elsa leaned forward in an almost missionary style and stretching her legs out behind her. She thrust her hips and rode Ariel vigorously and with fervor. They looked eyes and they didn't have to say the words to know that they both loved each other in that moment. Ariel covered her mouth with her hands. She let out a scream that was muffled by her hands. Elsa thrust harder and faster. "Is this too much?" Elsa asked.

Ariel balled up her fists and drove them hard in to the mattress of the bed. She screamed, "OH MY GOD!" She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed Elsa forcefully. She shuddered as she orgasmed around the purple strap on. She went limp. Her arms gave out beneath her and she crashed back to the bed panting and shivering as more sweat coated her body.

Elsa sat back on her knees again and pulled the strap on from Ariel and surprisingly there was no blood. Elsa curled up next to Ariel with her purple cock resting across her abdomen. She kissed the redhead slowly and gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Ariel whispered. She smiled at the blonde.

They lay there for a few minutes and then Elsa sat up. Her lower back was aching from the thrusting, but it had been worth it. "You want to go greet Anna?"

Ariel took in a deep breath and sat up. "Let's go," she said enthusiastically. Elsa and Ariel hopped up off of the bed. Elsa took the strap on with her. They went to the bathroom and slowly crept in. The water was running and tiny moans were coming from the other side of the shower curtain.

Anna was in the shower with the nozzle in her hand and aimed at her core. She was playing with her nipples as water pulsated against her clit. She let out tiny squeaks and moans at the pure pleasure. She imagined Elsa and Ariel between her legs both licking and sucking at her.

The shower curtain opened and Anna's eyes went wide. Elsa and Ariel stared at Anna hungrily. "We've come to join," Ariel jested.

They both stepped in and Anna noticed right away the purple strap on. Elsa looked down at and back at her wife. "Our babysitter just got fucked by a cock."

"And it was so much fun!" Ariel said gleefully. She furrowed her brow. "Again, a line I didn't think I would ever say about a cock." She chuckled and shrugged.

Elsa noticed the shower nozzle in Anna's hand. "It looks like you've been having some fun of your own."

Anna blushed. "I couldn't help it. I was still horny."

"Well," Ariel said pressing her lips against Anna's, "how about we help with that?" Ariel groped Anna's soft, wet breast in her hand and cured her other around to her wet ass. She groped it as well.

Anna cooed. "Yu both know how to work me so well," she whispered before kissing Ariel again.

Elsa took the shower nozzle from Anna's hand. She let the water run over the strap on and she stroked it, cleaning it. When the lube and Ariel's fluids were washed from it she took the device off and reached around the shower curtain setting it on the bathroom sink. She then joined Anna and Ariel in their shower make out session.

All three of their lips collided and they each brought their tongues together. Elsa raised the shower nozzle high above the three girls and the water rained down on them, wetting their hair and their skin. Ariel kept her hand on Anna's breast but brought her other hand out from behind Anna and wrapped it around Elsa's waist. Elsa wrapped her free hand around Anna and they continued to make out.

Elsa, then, reached forward and sat the shower nozzle back in its hook. Ariel placed her hand under Anna's breast and took the nipple in her mouth. Warm water ran down her forehead and around Anna's breasts. She flicked her tongue over Anna's nipple and then nibbled on it. Anna released another quiet moan.

Elsa took the opportunity to kiss her wife. Their lips pressed softly together and their tongues met. They pivoted their heads to avoid bumping noses and proceeded to make out with each other. Elsa held Anna close to her as the water wetted the three women.

Ariel sucked on the nipple and kneaded the surround soft flesh that was Anna's breast. She rolled the pink nub between her teeth and gently pulled away from it tugging at it. Anna released a gasp that was lost in her wife's mouth. Ariel gazed at the beautiful breast she had just been nursing from and watched at warm water ran over the erect nipple. Ariel slowly lowered herself kissing her way down Anna's abdomen. Anna twitched and shivered with each press of Ariel's lips against her warm, wet skin. Ariel finally dropped to her knees put her hands between Anna's thighs. Anna spread her legs and Ariel attached the soft skin of her thighs with her lips again.

The kiss and sucking at her erogenous zones caused Anna to quiver with delight. Elsa pulled away from their kiss sucking tenderly on Anna's bottom lip. She kissed her wet cheek and then kissed her ear lobe. Anna gasped at all of the sensation rocking her body and filling her core. Elsa sucked and nibbled and tugged at the ear lobe. She then made her way down Anna's neck delivering passionate, sensual kisses. She slipped behind her wife continuing to kiss her.

Elsa pulled Anna's wet hair from her skin and laid it around the shoulder she wasn't focusing on. Anna's long red hair draped over her wet, shiny breast and covered the nipple. Elsa wrapped her arm slowly around Anna's chest and began to knead the breast that the hair was covering. With her free hand she slid it slowly down Anna's wet body.

Ariel sucked at Anna's inner thighs while watching Elsa's hand descend. When Elsa's hand reached Anna's clit Ariel shifted her focus from Anna's thigh to her glistening labia. She sucked at the tender lips and Elsa pressed her fingers in to Anna's clit gently and began to massage them. She also buried her fingers under Anna's hair and began tweaking her nipple.

Anna let out a long, loud moan.

"Play with your other nipple for me," Elsa whispered sensually.

Anna did as she was commanded. She brought her hand to her breast and began massaging her nipple. Ariel feasted on Anna's labia sucking simultaneously her left and right side. Elsa continued pleasuring her wife's clit.

Anna's legs became wobbly with all of the pleasure coursing through her. She let out several squeaky moans. Elsa kissed the erogenous spots on her wife's neck and while Ariel licked and sucked at Anna's labia, she pinched and caressed her inner thighs. Anna was in heaven. She was sure of it. She was positive there was nothing that could feel better than what she was feeling at this moment.

Ariel sucked on Anna's labia once more and then ran her tongue along with length of Anna's slit. She reached Elsa's fingers and took one in her mouth. She sucked on it for a few moments and then went back to pleasuring Anna. She buried her face between Anna's thighs and licked at her hot, wet opening. Anna nearly collapsed from the pleasure.

Elsa leaned up against the wall of the shower and Anna leaned against Elsa. Ariel lifted one of Anna's legs and sat it on her shoulder. She rested her cheek against the inner thigh while she ate Anna out. She sucked at the labia and licked at her vaginal opening. She probed her with the tip of her tongue before taking her free hand and inserting her middle and index finger inside of her. Anna gasped and moaned loudly. Elsa smiled as she continued kissing Anna's neck and massaging her clit.

Ariel sucked and licked and nibbled and flicked all while thrusting her two fingers inside of Anna carefully and sensually. Anna curled her toes and nearly lost her balance on her other leg, but Elsa managed to catch her. She still groped Anna's breast and pinched and pulled at her nipple. Anna still focused on her own breast as well. With her free hand she lowered it to Ariel's head. She buried her finger under her wet, red hair and caressed her scalp. This only made Ariel more enthusiastic about consuming the strawberry blonde's core. She sucked and slurped at Anna's labia with much more fervor.

Anna quivered and felt her orgasm build inside her and settle in her core. Her breathing began to shake and her heart pounded in her chest. Her jaw went slack and moaned again drowning out the sound of the running water. Anna bucked her hips in to Ariel's face and Ariel thrust her fingers faster inside Anna. Elsa massaged Anna's clit with more passion and Ariel kept sucking and licking at Anna's moist lips. Anna couldn't handle it any longer and she felt the need for release.

Elsa held on to Anna's slick, wet body as she lost her ability to stand on her one leg. She went limp as her orgasm exploded inside her. A rush of fluids splashed across Ariel's face and she smiled as she kept sucking and fingering the strawberry blonde. Anna was panting and moaning simultaneously. Elsa was still rubbing her clit. It was extremely tender and sensitive now that she had come, but Elsa continued her manual assault anyways.

Anna's pleasure that had splashed across Ariel's face was quickly washed away with the running shower water. She sucked and fingered a few more moments and then pulled away. She took Anna's leg from her shoulder and let it rest back on the shower floor. She stood up and kissed Anna tenderly. Anna tasted herself in Ariel's mouth and swooned.

Elsa brought her up from Anna's clit and wrapped it around Ariel's back. She pulled the redhead in tightly and while Ariel and Anna made out with each other, Elsa continued kissing Anna's neck and shoulder while still massaging and caressing her breast. Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Mom, I have to poop."

Anna and Elsa both gasped. Ariel's eyes widened and she remained silent. Their son had walked into the bathroom.

"Olaf," Anna stammered. "W-What are you doing here?"

Elsa's and Anna's five year old son answered. "Dad dropped me off. He knocked on the door, but no one answered so I used the spare key to open the door. Dad's here, too."

"Hey, Anna," came Kristoff's voice. "If you need any help-"

"Get out of here," Anna shouted bringing her head around the shower curtain. Her wet hair hung around her shoulder. "Get out of here, Kristoff!" She reiterated.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm going. It was nice seeing you, too," he said sarcastically.

Anna looked at her son. He was sitting on the toilet. He waved at his mom. "Is mommy Elsa in there, too?"

Elsa poked her head from around the other side of the shower curtain. "Yes," she said with a smile. "Your mommies are just showering up together so we waste less water, okay?"

"Okay. I wondered why no one didn't answer the door." He looked at Elsa. "Can I have some Spaghetti-O's? Dad didn't feed me lunch."

Anna furrowed her brow. "He didn't?"

Olaf just shook his head. "He said he needed the money for a new shed or sled or something? I don't remember."

"I'm going to kill him," Anna muttered.

Elsa gave her son a smile. "I'll get you a bowl of Spaghetti-O's as soon as I get out of here, okay?"

Olaf smiled. "Okay!"

He cleaned himself, washed his hands and then flushed the toilet. He left the bathroom.

Anna, Elsa, and Ariel all shrieked. The warm water had suddenly become cold as the toilet flushed. They all bundled together and Elsa quickly turned off the water. Ariel began giggling. "Well, that was close."

"Oh, hi Ariel," Olaf said happily from the other side of the shower curtain. "You didn't have to stay here after I left Friday night. My mommies can take care of themselves. They don't need a babysitter."

Ariel blushed.

Anna poked her head out from the side of the shower curtain. "Go to the living room and watch some cartoons. Mommy Elsa will be out soon to make you Spaghetti-O's."

Olaf cheered. "Okay!" He began hollering "Spongebob Squarepants" as he raced downstairs.

Anna leaned back to Elsa and Ariel. "Sometimes," she grinned, "we do need a babysitter."

Ariel giggled. Elsa, Ariel, and Anna all shared a three-way kiss again as they all caressed each other's body.

* * *

**So, I'm going to put this as Completed now, but should I think of more stories scenarios for these three, wonderful ladies then I'll add to it. Also, if you want me to do something with them then just let me know via a review of a PM. The chocolate syrup from last chapter and the shower scene this chapter were all inspired by FF user and Tumblr user freudianslip13. If you haven't checked out her story With You, then I highly recommend it!**

**Also, for any artists out there who may be reading this and actually like it, I would LOVE to see some Arielsanna fan art. I could always use some cover art for this fic. :-) Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this story and I hope I'm able to return to it in the future. You guys are the best and thank you for keeping me motivated to do this! Be safe and always have fun! :-)**


End file.
